A Origem
by TiaReh
Summary: Martin "Marty" Deeks. Jovem, bonito, sorridente, brincalhão. Uma alma bondosa. Que passou a vida sem entender o ódio de seu pai. Talvez a vida esteja preparando uma surpresa para ele. Nem toda revelação é benéfica. Deeks vai descobrir que nada na sua vida aconteceu por acaso.
1. Gordon John Brandel

N.A.: OI GENTE! Então, minha amiga também me indicou NCIS: LA para assistir, que eu amaria por ter o LL Cool J. Mas o que me deixou curiosa mesmo foram os episódios crossover entre Hawaii 5.0 e NCIS: LA. Como eu já amava H50, me deixei levar pelo spin-off de NCIS (o original também é muito bom, mas ficou sem graça com a morte da Ziva e a saída do DiNozzo).

Ontem, ao assistir ao E17 da S02 ("Personal"), tive um estalo para uma fanfic. E aqui estamos! Aproveitem o show!

HI GUYS! So, my best friend told me about NCIS: LA and said I would LOVE IT because is a tv show with LL Cool J. But what spiked my curiosity were the Hawaii 5.0 / NCIS: LA crossover episodes. I am already in love about H50 and let myself go with the NCIS spin-off (the original one is also really good, but is no more that fun without Ziva and DiNozzo). Yesterday, waitching the S02E17 ("Personal") an idea just caught me really hard. And here we are! Enjoy the fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS: LA does NOT belong to me. What a shame. At least we can play, right? / NCIS: LA NÃO ME PERTENCE. Que pena. Pelo menos podemos brincar, né?

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _"Ele estava apontando uma espingarda para você. Foi legítima defesa."_

Já faz mais de um ano desde o incidente na loja de conveniência. As únicas lembranças daqueles dias complicados são as duas cicatrizes dos tiros que recebeu. Enquanto permaneceu internaco no Pacific Beach, Hettie o visitou que entregou uma pasta com informações atualizadas sobre o pai. E, por mais que ela estivesse certa, ele ainda não conseguia entender o motivo de tanta...maldade. O homem que ele chamou de "pai", que amava e de quem esperava receber o mesmo sentimento em troca, nunca deixou brecha para uma verdadeira conversa.

O jovem detetive sabia disso. No fundo, ele sempre teve a consciência que nunca teve culpa de nada. Só queria entender. Ter respostas. Era seu direito como filho...

 _"Gordon morreu em 1998, num acidente de carro."_

Hetty o conhecia bem. Sabia que completar aquela sentença com um "sinto muito, senhor Deeks" de nada adiantaria, porque a verdadeira perda para o rapaz aconteceu durante toda a sua vida. Não através da morte de seu pai violento e alcoólatra. Isso infelizmente nunca calou a voz em sua cabeça que implora por alguma calmaria.

Sua vida voltou ao normal. Bem, ao menos o normal que Deeks conhecia no mundo em que vivia. Retornou ao trabalho como elo entre a LAPD e o NCIS. De vez em quando entrava em missões como agente disfarçado e sumia da sede, mas sempre avisava à Hetty e pedia para ela dizer que ele entraria em contato em determinado tempo.

Aquela, por sorte, não foi uma semana de disfarces. Trabalhou quase que exclusivamente com o NCIS e sua única tarefa com a Polícia foi terminar seus relatórios de casos.

Por uma ocasião que ele só poderia descrever como "milagre", até mesmo Sam elogiou suas ações durante os dois casos em que trabalharam naqueles dias. E agora, depois de alguns drinks com a equipe e um tempo distraindo sua mente, estava em casa.

Monty dormia todo largado, de barriga para o ar, encostado no lado esquerdo da cama de seu dono. Deeks saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos com uma toalha e vestido somente com calças de moleton. Fez um afago atrás das orelhas de Monty e deitou-se para dormir.

Hetty determinou que o domingo fosse de folga para todos. A menos que houvesse um caso urgente.

 **\- Ótimo. Amanhã promete ser um dia daqueles pra surfar. Vamos ficar o dia todo na praia, Monty. Você vai adorar.**

E em pouco tempo o detetive caiu num sono que tinha tudo para ser tranquilo.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _\- SEU INÚTIL!_

 _BAM. O primeiro soco. Quando o pai já chegava gritando, Marty sabia que seria uma noite complicada e provavelmente terminaria no hospital. De novo. Sua mãe correu para tentar separar mais uma sessão de espancamento, mas acabou tornando-se também o alvo dos socos e chutes do marido._

 _\- Marty, VAI EMBORA! CORRE!_

 _\- Não vai fazer isso! Você é um desperdício, sua mãe e eu éramos felizes antes de você resolver atrapalhar tudo! SEU BASTARDO MALDITO!_

 _O homem afastou a mulher com um safanão e avançou pra cima do menino, que não teve a menor chance. Recebeu mais socos e chutes em várias partes do corpo. Sentiu uma ou duas costelas amolecerem e uma pontada forte no lado direito do peito. Tossiu algumas vezes, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue começar a invadir sua boca. De alguma forma conseguiu levantar-se e correr escada acima, entrando no próprio quarto._

 _\- MARTIN, VOLTA AQUI AGORA! A culpa é sua, Roberta! Foi você quem colocou esse verme dentro da MINHA CASA!_

 _Passos pesados foram ouvidos pelo garoto. Ele abriu a segunda gaveta de sua cômoda e achou o que estava procurando. Desceu as escadas cambaleante, adrenalina e dor correndo em suas veias._

 _Chegou na cozinha em tempo de ver o homem bêbado e extremamente violento apontar uma espingarda para a mulher. Seu coração saltou como louco em seu peito._

 _\- PAI! Deixa ela em paz! - gritou em desespero, erguendo o revólver com as duas mãos e apontando para o monstro._

 _Monstro este que virou-se, apontando agora o cano da espingarda para o menino. O sorriso insano de bebida e insanidade maléfica enfeitou o feio rosto._

 _Os dois atiraram ao mesmo tempo. Apenas um corpo recebeu o tiro que acabaria com anos de sofrimento e agonia._

 _Marty acabou caindo devido ao coice do revólver. O buraco di tiro de espingarda ainda fumegava à milímetros de seu rosto. Chegou a arranhar sua orelha esquerda e cortar alguns fios de seu cabelo._

 _Gordon John Brandel caiu num baque, sentindo a dor lancinante de um tiro que, para a sorte dele, não foi letal._

 _Sirenes na rua indicavam que a emergência foi acionada. Provavelmente por algum vizinho que, mais uma vez, não aguentou ver mãe e filho sofrendo tantos abusos._

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- PAI, NÃO!**

O detetive acordou num salto, sentando-se e ofegando como se tivesse acabado de competir numa maratona. Sua respiração rápida e rasa; seu corpo dolorido como se o espancamento sofrido aos onze anos de idade fosse algo ocorrido minutos atrás.

Lá se foi o tal "sono tranquilo" que ele estava querendo.

Passou as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto e sentiu lágrimas caindo sem cerimônia. Xingou num suspiro e saiu do quarto. Monty o seguiu até a cozinha, sempre alerta e pronto para proteger seu humano.

Deeks afagou a cabeça do amigo canino e depois pegou uma garrafa com água na geladeira. Foi com ela até a sala, bebendo quase a metade de uma vez. Ia ligar a televisão para distrair a cabeça quando viu Monty muito concentrado em tentar rasgar um envelope pardo que estava no chão, próximo à porta.

 **\- Hey...Hey, Monty! O que é isso, hein? Dá aqui.**

Tirou o envelope do cachorro, que fez um som de choro e depois deitou-se no tapete, bocejando.

Deeks abriu a carta com cuidado, tirando duas folhas de papel do envelope.

Uma delas estava digitada. Impressão a laser. As palavras fizeram o sangue do detetive gelar:

" _Ele nunca foi seu pai_ ".

A outra folha continha um resultado de exame de DNA.

Gordon John Brandel não era o pai biológico de Martin A. Deeks.


	2. Mil Perguntas, zero respostas

N.A.: Sabe quem vai ser muito feliz em receber visualizações e reviews como presente de aniversário? EEEEEU :3

Tem uma fala em cirílico ucraniano (muito pouco diferente do cirílico russo, mas sim, tem diferença). Se tiver algo errado, MIL PERDÕES.

Do you know who's gonna be really happy receiving reviews as birthday gift? MEEEEE :3

There's a line in Ukranian (wich is a little bit different of Russian). If there's something wrong, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA ou seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas tomo a liberdade de viajar na imaginação e nos olhos do Deeks \o\

NCIS LA or the characters does not belong to me. I just let myself go in my imagination and on Deeks gorgeous eyes \o\

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

O dia começou cedo na OSP. Para a surpresa de Hetty, o primeiro a chegar na segunda-feira foi Deeks. Ele sentou-se e jogou sua bolsa em cima da mesa. Ligou o computador e esperou que o sistema iniciasse. Foi menos de um minuto, mas antes de terminar o relatório de serviços para a LAPD, tirou aquelas duas folhas dobradas de um bolso da calça. Ficou analisando as letras por minutos infindáveis, como se ficar olhando para o bilhete e o exame fosse mudar alguma coisa no texto ou no resultado.

Seus olhos chegaram a estreitar, tamanha a concentração. Estava tão desligado que não ouviu Hetty recostar as mãos na mesa, parecendo ligeiramente preocupada.

 **\- Para alguém que sempre chega falando pelos cotovelos, quase não percebi a sua chegada, Sr. Deeks.**

WOW! Que susto! O coração deu um salto e ele escondeu o mais rápido que pôde aquelas folhas perturbadoras. Deu um sorriso sem graça e coçou os cabelos loiros, depois abrindo o formulário de serviços.

 **\- Hetty! E-eu...não dormi muito bem, não estou com vontade de conversar.**

 **\- Hum...E isso por um acaso se deve aos papéis que estava lendo? Como aquele resultado de exame?**

Ele sabia. Hetty sempre foi uma espécie de guru: nunca deixando passar nada. Ainda assim e por mais que fosse normal, ele sentiu-se...incomodado.

Não que isso fizesse diferença naquele momento. Ele jogou as duas folhas em cima da mesa, meio dobradas e cheias de informações que apenas confundiam ainda mais a cabeça do mais jovem integrante da primeira equipe no OSP. Enquanto Hetty passava os olhos na leitura, ele terminava a última parte de seu relatório para a LAPD - já que o do NCIS estava terminado, impresso e grampeado.

 **\- Isso é uma informação que nem eu tinha conhecimento, sr. Deeks. E o senhor sabe como fico de olho em todos os meus agentes.**

 **\- Não sou seu agente. Sou um detetive que atua como ligação entre a Polícia de Los Angeles e o NCIS. Nada além disso.**

Henrietta ergueu os olhos para o rapaz. Não havia nada de grosseiro em sua afirmação; muito pelo contrário. Ele sempre foi gentil e simpático. Aquelas palavras, no entanto, vieram carregadas com certa tristeza.

 **\- Sabe que é bem mais que isso, Marty.**

Ele parou seu trabalho. Ergueu o rosto da tela do computador e olhou para sua chefe de operações no NCIS. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Por um momento suas preocupações ficaram de lado.

E aí tudo voltou no instante seguinte.

 **\- Você tem duas opções: acreditar num pedaço de papel que nem sabe de onde veio...ou correr atrás da verdade. De qualquer forma, gostaria que deixasse estes dois documentos aqui. Eles simplesmente chegaram assim, soltos?**

 **\- Ah...não. Não, vieram nisso aqui.**

Deeks tirou o envelope pardo de sua mochila, entregando-o para Hetty. Não havia remetente ou endereço, mas apenas o nome do detetive escrito em letra de fôrma. Hetty pegou tudo com o máximo de cuidado, como se fosse uma carga preciosa. Virou-se em direção ao centro de análise e, ainda de costas, parou por um momento.

 **\- Vou mandar para a análise agora mesmo. Quem quer que tenha enviado isso deve ter deixado alguma pista. Você pode terminar seu relatório para a Polícia de Los Angeles. E...sr. Deeks?**

Ele olhou para ela, com a ansiedade de quem tinha todas as dúvidas do mundo nas costas.

 **\- Por enquanto isso fica entre nós dois.**

O riso escapou de um canto dos lábios do detetive. Ele apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, o espírito mais leve por ter ao menos uma pessoa que se importava com ele.

 **\- Há dois minutos você me chamou de Marty.**

 **\- É...a ocasião pede. Mas não se acostume.**

Deeks deixou finalmente as preocupações um pouco de lado. Negou com a cabeça, divertido, e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Naquele momento Callen e Sam chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Minutos depois, Kensi deu bom dia a todos e sentou-se para começar o próprio relatório.

Todos os três brincando com o fato de Deeks ter sido o primeiro a chegar.

E ele, como sempre, escondendo o que realmente se passava por sua cabeça e deixando-se levar pelo bom humor geral.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Toda a papelada ficaria para depois. Ao menos para Sam, Callen e Kensi - Deeks já tinha concluído toda a parte dele.

A OSP recebeu informações sobre um depósito ligado diretamente à uma quadrilha ucraniana. Eric Beal e Nell Jones - os "gêmeos-maravilha" do NCIS - enviaram prováveis endereços e fotos de suspeitos. Sam e Callen seguiram no carro do fuzileiro, Kensi e Deeks no veículo da agente especial. E claro que a discussão diária deles começou nos primeiros metros de estrada.

 **\- Por favor, não vamos ouvir aquela rádio de surfista, né?**

 **\- Por que não? Você já está dirigindo, já vamos no seu carro!**

 **\- Exatamente, o carro é meu!**

 **\- Nota-se pelo estoque do Willy Wonka no seu porta-luvas. Tem mais doce aqui do que numa fábrica de açúcar!**

 **\- Rá...rá, Deeks. Que hilário.**

 **\- Um dos meus raros talentos, Fern.**

Um silêncio incômodo ficou entre os dois. Normalmente esse tipo de conversa duraria todo o caminho e seria misturada com as informações já existentes sobre o caso.

Naquele dia as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes. E isso preocupou Kensi.

 **\- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. Deeks?...DEEKS!**

Ela falou mais alto no fim e deu um soco no ombro do rapaz. Ele estava com o rosto virado para a janela do carro e acabou levando um susto, de tão distante que estava.

 **\- Eu!...Desculpa, Kens. Estava em outro lugar.**

 **\- Eu percebi! O que houve? Você não é assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

Deeks encarou sua parceira por alguns segundos. Aquele rosto lindo e aqueles olhos exóticos que ele tanto admirava. Hetty disse para deixar a análise dos documentos entre eles dois. Mas não disse para deixar a revelação do conteúdo em segredo também. Ainda assim, ele decidiu não contar a verdade completa.

 **\- Eu...recebi uma notícia sobre o meu pai. Então assim que este caso acabar, eu vou encontrar a minha mãe e tentar ver o que ela sabe.**

Kensi olhou preocupada para o belo detetive à sua frente. Por quem ela nutria sentimentos há algum tempo, mas recusava-se a admitir. Nada disso a impediu de entender a confusão presente nos olhos muito azuis. Ele já disse uma vez que o pai o odiava e que já tinha tentado matá-lo, porém nada além disso foi revelado. Deeka tinha todo o direito de desprezar o pai; ainda assim, parecia ama-lo apesar de tudo.

 **\- Eu sinto muito, Deeks. É muito grave? Posso ajudar de algum jeito?**

 **\- Você não faz ideia de tão grave que é. E não, Kensi...obrigado, mas não tem nada que você ou eu possamos fazer. Ah, chegamos!**

E então uma chave foi ligada na cabeça de Deeks, porque o olhar preocupado deu lugar à seriedade e determinação sempre presentes quando o assunto era trabalho. E isso sempre foi algo que Kensi adimrou muito, apesar de nunca falar em voz alta. Colocou seu colete ainda dentro do carro e preparou sua arma, pronto para a ação. Saiu do carro ao mesmo tempo que sua parceira e seguiu logo atrás de Callen e Sam, que lideraram a batida.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Imperceptível. Digital. Alta resolução e transmissão simultânea. Assim é o sistema de câmeras presente naquele galpão. O homem observava a tudo que ali ocorria, pois não confiava na própria sombra - imagine então nos subordinados?!

Todos os ângulos estavam devidamente cobertos. Incluindo o lado de fora. Exatamente por isso ele viu uma equipe pequena e sorrateira aproximando-se do local. Eram apenas quatro, mas poderiam facilmente subjugar os dez homens presentes dentro do local.

Três homens e uma mulher.

Mas o que chamou sua atenção andava logo atrás de um homem alto, forte e careca. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele pegou um celular, apertando a discagem rápida e sentando-se em sua poltrona.

 _ **\- Ne vbyvay! Bizhit' abo padinnya! Nichoho he hovory!**_ **Não matem! Fujam ou caiam! Não falem nada!**

Uma chance boa demais para desperdiçar. Mas existem prêmios maiores que a morte de alguns agentes.

E ele procurou por anos a fio. Não deixaria mais um dia sequer passar em branco.


	3. Demyan Radivilov

N.A.: Não preciso dizer que alguns dos personagens desta fanfic são de minha autoria :v

I just wanna say some of fanfic's characters are actually

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA ou seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas bem que eu queria.

NCIS LA or their characters doesn't belong to me. I Wish I could have.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Demyan Pavlov foi uma criança muito feliz, até seus nove anos. E então mais um conflito civil estourou. Embates assim foram relativamente normais na União Soviética. Altamente reprimidos também. Seus pais morreram numa dessas repressões. Ele foi enviado a um dos muitos orfanatos administrados pelo governo. Não passou dois meses lá; não demorou e foi adotado por um general do Kremlin._

 _Logo o sobrenome de seu pai biológico foi varrido de sua vida. Demyan passou a ter Radivilov em seus documentos. Filho do grande general Górki Radivilov e sua esposa, Vonda._

 _Sua educação mudou drasticamente. Os pais biológicos o deixavam sozinho todo o tempo para engajar na luta por uma Ucrânia livre da União Soviética. Ele ficava em seu casebre no campo ou nas ruas, porque fugia muito da escola._

 _Na grande e bonita residência dos Radivilov a história era completamente diferente. General Górki sempre foi muito duro com a educação e os cuidados em casa. Ainda assim, havia certo carinho no jeito como ele tratava Demyan. O garoto bonito, de cabelos quase loiros e olhos azuis como um céu limpo era o sonho do casal, que nunca conseguiu ter filhos biológicos._

 _Aos poucos os pais, mortos em batalha, ficaram apenas na lembrança do menino. Claro que ele os amava, mas ressentia o fato de estar sempre sozinho. Agora tinha pessoas que olhavam por ele. Desde o casal Radivilov até os criados e criadas da casa. Com o tempo todo o pensamento rebelde daquele menino foi substituído por novos ideais. Ele admirava o pai adotivo e adorava a mãe adotiva. Se um dia fosse como Górki Radivilov, já seria feliz._

 _Após terminar os estudos regulares, os pais o mandaram para aquele país capitalista chamado Estados Unidos da América. Ele deveria entrar numa boa faculdade e aprender os costumes americanos. Ficaria com tutores que já moravam lá há muitos anos. Já aprendera Inglês em casa, mas sempre com um sotaque carregadíssimo._

 _Quando chegou no país norte-americano, foi recebido como um príncipe por seus tutores. Tão ou mais admiradores de Radivilov do que o próprio rapaz. Bonito e com os contatos certos, não seria problema para ele conquistar espaço. Teve que trabalhar em amenizar seu sotaque e deixá-lo pelo menos soviético e mais...solto._

 _Claro que sofreu certo preconceito quando chegou em John Hopkins. Por mais inteligente e bem-apessoado que fosse, ainda era um "comunista". Esta barreira foi vencida já no primeiro semestre de Medicina. Também nesta época ele conheceu Roberta Mae Deeks, uma das recepcionistas da entrada do complexo estudantil onde também ficava o dormitório no qual ele passava três noites por semana._

 _Foi amor à primeira vista. Logo começaram a sair e, no primeiro beijo, já tinham a clara impressão de que foram feitos um para o outro. Foi muito rápido firmarem o compromisso com um lindo anel de noivado que Demyan comprou para a moça americana. Ele não sabia o que amava mais nela: seus longos cabelos castanho-claros, seu corpo esguio ou seus olhos...parecia haver toda uma constelação dentro deles, de tão profundo que era o azul e de tão brilhante que eram._

 _Logo ele ligou para os pais e contou sobre o noivado. Temeu desapontar o general, por isso foi surpreendido pela felicidade nas vozes dele e de Vonda pois, nas palavras de Górki, a origem da moça não importava; o maior desejo dele era ganhar netos. E isso acabou tornando-se realidade por mero acaso._

 _Demyan convenceu Roberta a viajar para a União Soviética. Um vôo particular custava uma fortuna, mas claro que o filho do general poderia ter qualquer coisa. Poucos dias após chegarem na casa dos Radivilov, Roberta sentiu-se mal. Tinha tonteira e enjôos diários, todas as manhãs. Não podia sentir cheiro de temperos carregados que corria para o banheiro. Ela e o noivo já desconfiavam do que se tratava, mas a confirmação veio com um exame do médico particular do alto escalão do Kremlin; Roberta estava grávida. O primeiro filho do casal de noivos. O primeiro neto dos Radivilov._

 _Mais uma vez, o que Demyan temeu ser motivo para discussão, na verdade tornou-se alvo de muita comemoração._

 _Tudo parecia uma fantasia. Lindo, cheio de felicidade e perfeito. E assim ficou por um tempo._

 _Roberta e Demyan voltaram para os Estados Unidos ao final do recesso de fim de ano em John Hopkins. A moça ficou encantada com o tratamento que recebeu dos pais de seu noivo, que desejaram bom retorno e pediram que ela considerasse uma cerimônia de casamento no país europeu. Claro que ela prometeu pensar no assunto._

 _Ao chegar em casa, a moça disse que precisava contar aos pais sobre o filho. Demyan foi com ela. Roberta ainda teve uma briga enorme com seu pai e sua mãe; eles não aceitavam de forma alguma aquela gravidez e deram duas opções à moça: abortar ou ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Demyan estava ao lado dela durante toda a discussão e colocou-se um passo à frente, protegendo a noiva, falando em alto e bom tom que nem eles, nem a criança precisariam daquela "influência egoísta" na vida deles._

 _O apartamento não era o maior da cidade, mas manteve o conforto necessário para o casal e o futuro bebê. Dois quartos, sala, cozinha, banheiro, área de serviço e uma bonita sacada. Mais do que suficiente._ _A gestação seguiu sem muitos problemas, com Demyan parando muito pouco no apartamento comprado por ele para o casal viver. Eles precisavam de um espaço próprio e não havia mais razão para dormirem na casa dos tutores dele ou dividirem tempo no dormitório._

 _Aquela criança tão desejada pelo casal chegou já dando susto - uma semana antes do previsto. Eles não sabiam se seria menino ou menina - secretamente Demyan torcia por um menino, para carregar o orgulhoso nome dos Radivilov pelas gerações seguintes._

 _Horas de dor pouco ou nada suprimida pelos medicamentos. O trabalho que começou no meio da tarde só teve sua conclusão no início da madrugada. Demyan andava de um lado a outro na sala de espera. Pouco após a uma da manhã ele foi chamado ao quarto da noiva._

 _Sua expressão denunciava toda a exaustão de um parto muito longo. Olheiras adornavam as orbes azuis e, ainda assim, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca. O sorriso misturava-se com as lágrimas de felicidade._

 _Uma enfermeira segurava o pequeno pacote embrulhado numa coberta azul e branca. Ela o ninava e ele ainda chorava fraco. Quando ela entregou o bebê para Demyan, o mundo pareceu um lugar maior e muito mais assustador para o estudante de medicina._

 _Maior, mais assustador...e muito melhor._

 _Pois seu filho acabara de chegar e mudar toda a sua vida._

 _Ninguém nunca o separaria dele._

 _Seu menino._

 _Dmitri Radivilov._


	4. Estranha situação

N.A.: ARRÁ! \o/ Cheguei. Então, aqui vai o capítulo quatro deste meu bebê! Quero agradecer às reviews que recebi ontem, mas meu e-mail só avisou hoje ;-;

HEY! I'm here. So, here ir goes chapter four from this baby of mine! I wanna say thank you to reviews I recieve yesterday, but my email account just ley me know today ;-;

French fan, guest review: Merci beaucoup!J'adore Deeks et NCIS LA! My french isn't good at all, I'm sorry ;-; I hope this fanfic pleases everybody, so keep readind and enjoy! \o\

Beaf: HEY BUDDY! Look your PM inbox! Anyway, thank you soooo much! I'm happy you enjoy fanfics in portuguese! \o/

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- AGENTES FEDERAIS! PARADOS!**

Foi tudo o que Callen conseguiu dizer antes dos tiros voarem para todos os lados. Os quatro deram um jeito de esconderem-se atrás de pilastras e caixas, revidando os dispatos com maior precisão do que os poucos suspeitos presentes ali. Isso despertou muita suspeita, especialmente em Callen e Deeks. O segundo, por ser policial, sabe que bandidos pegos e flagrante não são tão displicentes assim. Eles atiram para matar.

 **\- Ou eles são muito amadores, ou estão errando de propósito! Cansei da preguiça deles!**

Quatro estavam mortos, três feridos com gravidade. Provavelmente não sobreviveriam. Sobraram três que tentaram fugir quando as balas acabaram, mas foram perseguidos, rapidamente algemados e detidos. Apenas um deles também falava algo além de cirílico. Os outros dois não sabiam somente xingamentos e ofensas na língua norte-americana. Todos foram devidamente colocados uma salinha daquele depósito até uma viatura chegar e levá-los ao local de interrogatório do NCIS.

Enquanto isso não ocorria, Kensi e Sam faziam uma varredura no local. O que descobriram deixou os dois ainda mais sérios.

 **\- Tá brincando comigo?!**

 **\- Chame os dois, Kensi.**

A agente foi rapidamente até a sala onde os suspeitos foram detidos. Ali mesmo Callen e Deeks tentavam obter alguma informação, mas ninguém disse nada sobre o esquema. Por sorte o reforço para a detenção chegou e os homens foram encaminhados para o refúgio do NCIS. Com isso Callen e Deeks seguiram Kensi até os fundos do galpão.

O lugar era muito, muito maior do que qualquer um deles imaginaram. O que Kensi e Sam descobriram foi um imenso portão de correr - que eles até tiveram certa dificuldade para abrir, mas nada que fosse impossível. O pior mesmo estava dentro do local.

Colunas de armamento. Iam até o teto. Quase tomavam todo o compartimento. O primeiro susto que tomaram foi este. O segundo foi ver o brasão da marinha estadunidense nas caixas de madeira e plástico. Sam já estava falando com Hetty ao telefone, informando a situação e dizendo que já tinha enviado fotos para Eric e Nell.

O terceiro e maior susto foi com a descoberta de um caixote maior, reforçado, trancado e com o símbolo de Risco Biológico. Eles não abririam sem a presença de uma equipe especializada, mas todos tinham certeza de tratar-se de uma arma de destruição em massa. Mais fotos foram tiradas por Sam.

Assim que o pequeno grupo de especialistas chegou para levar a caixa, todos seguiram para os carros. Parecia que a manhã daquele dia, leve e quase despretenciosa, tinha ficado numa época muito distante. Aquilo era sério demais. Se alguém da Marinha estivesse envolvido, isso teria implicações seríssimas. Talvez toda a instituição fosse manchada por um bom tempo.

Sam mantinha-se sério por todo o caminho. Dos quatro ele sempre foi a pessoa mais ligada à Marinha. Foi um fuzileiro. Tem amigos dentro da corporação. Faria de tudo para que a verdade viesse à tona. Enquanto Callen dirigia, ele mantinha os olhos fechados, parecendo meditar. Até concentrou-se em fazer isso mesmo. Não obteve êxito.

 **\- O Deeks estava certo lá dentro, sabia?**

 **\- Em que, Callen?**

 **\- Eles apenas miravam na gente. Na hora de atirar, desviaram as direções de todos os tiros.**

 **\- Você acha mesmo que foi de propósito?...Às vezes o Deeks pode ser meio...teatral.**

 **\- Sam...eu sei que você não gosta muito dele, que sempre fala que ele não se encaixa na equipe e eu mesmo concordei com isso por um bom tempo. Mas poucas vezes eu vi alguém com tão bons instintos quanto ele.**

Sam ficou calado. Não queria ser assim com o jovem membro da equipe. Não queria ser assim com ninguém, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se controlar perto do policial. Tinha que provar que ser um Seal é melhor que ser um detetive. Estava certo? Não, claro que não. Sabia disso. Mas tinha receio de se apegar, de criar uma amizade maior, pois da última vez que isso aconteceu, perderam um em campo. Não queria sofrer a mesma dificuldade que passou com Dom.

Callen sabia o que seu parceiro e amigo estava pensando. Porque ele estava na mesma página. Só que, desde que Deeks foi baleado, as coisas têm mudado pouco a pouco. Tem se deixado levar mais pelas brincadeiras do detetive e por vezes até contagiou-se com o bom humor dele. Também começava a admitir que as habilidades de investigação e interrogatório do jovem são raras de achar hoje em dia. Tinha excelente mira e, passando para o serviço disfarçado, ninguém na Polícia de Los Angeles ou na equipe do NCIS na Califórnia conseguia ser melhor.

Sim, um dia pensou como Sam. Mas este dia ficava cada vez mais no passado.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Dois detidos foram levados à uma sala de interrogatório, enquanto o terceiro foi conduzido à outra. Sam e Callen ficariam com os dois primeiros; Deeks e Kensi ficariam com o último. A agente sentou-se numa cadeira em frente ao homem algemado, enquanto o detetive ficava de pé, com os braços cruzados. Estranhamente o suspeito olhava para ele a todo momento.

 **\- Então...você é chamado de "Boski". Mas este é só um apelido, não é? Sabemos quem você é. Vladr Mustaf. Não é tão complicado assim de falar.**

 **\- Eu não falar com _mulherres_.**

Deeks não gostou daquele cara. Nem do sotaque carregado. Então bateu no tampo da mesa, chamando a atenção dele.

 **\- Hey. HEY. Vai falar sim, ela é agente federal e você foi pego em flagrante.**

Não que Kensi precisasse de um defensor, mas gostou de saber que, mesmo nas situações mais simples, poderia sempre contar com seu parceiro e amigo.

 **\- Você ouviu o detetive Deeks. Pode soltar a língua. E dizer o que sabe, sem mentir, porque nós já sabemos de muita coisa.**

Boski bufou algumas vezes, cruzando os braços. Não disse nada, pois por mais que fosse um criminoso, sabia de seus direitos.

O celular do policial tocou. Ele viu que tratava-se de Eric e atendeu a ligação no mesmo instante.

 **\- Fala, Eric. Uhum. Mesmo? Quanto de certeza?...Tudo isso?! Tá bem. Obrigado, Eric.**

Ele desligou o telefone, que logo apitou com mensagem recebida. Ele viu que eram as fotos do armamento encontrado no galpão. Um problema a menos para a Marinha, e isso meio que tranquilizou seu coração. Por mais que não fosse um marinheiro, sabia o que a instituição significava para Sam. Não queria ver o agente decepcionado com algo que está enraizado no coração dele.

 **\- Está vendo isso aqui, Vladr? São falsos. Os brasões da Marinha que estão nos caixotes e nas armas. Todos falsos. Vocês queriam incriminar a Marinha, e agora ela vai cair em cima de vocês. Eu conheço um fuzileiro que vai ficar furioso com isso.**

 **\- Isso é verdade, nós dois conhecemos. Então se você não quiser receber toda a punição, seria interessante falar. Quem abre o bico primeiro, recebe a chance de negociar.**

 **\- E sua chance de negociar é dizer o que diabos tinha naquela caixa menor pra ser um Risco Biológico.**

O homem de fortes traços do leste europeu estreitou os olhos castanho-claros. Apesar da chance que estavam dando, não falaria. Nada que a lei estadunidense fizesse poderia ser pior que a vingança de seu chefe. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, apenas encarando os dois, parecendo muito mais amedrontado do que desafiante. Com isso, Kensi levantou-se e Deeks deu de ombros.

 **\- Tá bem. Sua escolha. Só queríamos poupar seu tempo. Vamos, o gato comeu a língua dele.**

Kensi levantou-se e apenas negou com a cabeça, sorrindo confiante. Deixariam aquele cara ali até que fosse encaminhado para custódia. Os dois já estavam abrindo a porta quando Boski falou poucas palavras.

 **- _Tse duzhe skhozhe_...É muito _parrecido_...**

Eles viraram-se na hora. Não entenderam de imadiato o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Logo suas dúvidas ficaram ainda maiores. O homem ergueu uma das mãos, apontando o dedo indicador.

 _ **\- Radivilov.**_

Ele indicava Deeks.


	5. Informações relevantes

N.A.: Uuuuhh...Gostaram do cap. 04? Vai ter mais, calma :3

Uuuuhhh Did you like chapter 04? There's more to come, so relax :3

DISCLAIMER:NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

O homem não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Por isso manteve o rosto numa seriedade que sempre lhe foi característica. Bem...ao menos desde que a maior tristeza de sua vida aconteceu.

Ele olhava pela tela de seu tablet toda a movimentação ocorrida no galpão. Não imaginava mesmo que o primeiro plano - o das armas ligadas à Marinha - daria certo. O segundo, no entanto, era muito mais promissor. Apenas um frasco de todas as centenas de outros dentro daquele caixote continha o componente criado com sua ajuda financeira. E o líquido, assim como o de todos os outros frasquinhos, era transparente e inodor.

Todo o restante do material estava com ele e apenas mais um aliado. Alguém que ele mesmo passou a ajudar, mas em quem nunca depositou um pingo de confiança. Com esse "sócio" sempre foi questão de manter os olhos abertos até mesmo quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento.

Os subordinados do galpão, por outro lado, eram de total confiança. Nunca deram um motivo sequer para que o nativo do leste europeu duvidasse da lealdade deles. Infelizmente três foram capturados. Tinha contatos dentro de todos os presídios norte-americanos. Seria uma pena perder "funcionários" tão valiosos.

A porta estava fechada. Ele, já em seu apartamento. O horário de atendimento em seu trabalho já tinha acabado. Pensou que precisaria de mais alguns meses para concluir uma busca de anos, mas o destino finalmente sorriu para ele, e seus planos seriam drasticamente adiantados. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém bateu à sua porta. Ele espiou pelo olho-mágico quem era e destrancou a porta e voltou para sua poltrona.

 **-** ** _Vy. Mizh_** **. Você...entre.**

Devido às décadas convividas dentro dos Estados Unidos, o sotaque já estava praticamente nulo em sua voz. Ele apenas ainda mantinha o costume de falar em sua língua natal. O recém-chegado entrou sem muita cerimônia, parecendo displicente. No fundo, claro, não passava de um covarde, como todos os que agridem inocentes gratuitamente.

 **\- Tenho mais um servicinho para você.**

 **\- Pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso. Minha dívida com você acabou quando entreguei o envelope.**

O europeu primeiro deu um sorriso de canto. Depois uma risada muito divertida. Da mesma forma que começou, acabou: do nada. Ele avançou numa velocidade surpreendente pra cima do capanga, segurando seu pescoço com uma das mãos e retirando um bisturi do bolso de seu jeans escuro, bem-cortado e muito caro. Passou o objeto suavemente pelo rosto do homem, deixando um corte leve em sua bochecha direita.

 **\- Sua...dívida...** ** _nunca_** **vai acabar, meu amigo. Nem comigo, nem com Dmitri.** ** _Talvez_** **ela se finde no dia da sua morte. Assim está bom?**

O americano sabia que brincar com alguém assim seria sua sentença de morte. E ele já tem uma em seu histórico; não queria outra. Quando tudo acabasse, poderia realmente sumir e ser a pessoa que quisesse. Na visão distorcida dele, no entanto, não tinha errado em castigar o lembrete diário de que sua ex-mulher não foi só dele. Que já teve outros. E isso o corroía por dentro e por fora. Sua voz saiu num sussurro e seus lábios sentiram o gosto da gota de sangue que escapou do corte em sua bochecha.

 **\- O que você quer agora?**

 **\- Assim está bem...melhor. Eu quero que você arrume alguns amigos. Minha equipe do galpão foi desfeita.**

 **\- Para carregamento ou transporte?**

 **\- Para os dois. Eu quero meu filho de volta. Passou da hora de ele aprender os negócios da família.**

 **\- E...eu tenho um prazo? Uma semana, para pegá-lo de surpresa?**

 **\- Três dias. Nem um minuto a mais.**

 **\- Como é que é?! Não dá pra planejar e executar isso em três dias!**

O europeu se afastou, dando as costas para o americano. Andou cerca de três ou quatro passos, depois virando-se e lançando o bisturi com toda a força.

Ele parou na porta, fixado a millímetros do pescoço do homem. Chegou a cortar alguns poucos e ralos fios de cabelo. As palavras seguintes vieram cheias de rancor, numa frieza que fazia a Sibéria parecer quente.

 **\- Três dias. Ou você vai ter sua dívida quitada...da pior maneira. Fui claro o bastante...Brandel?**

 **\- S-sim, senhor Radivilov. Cristalino. Com a sua licença.**

Ele saiu do apartamento e deixou o prédio. Suava frio e tremia, apesar de não estar tão frio assim. Ele não tinha opções. O próprio ucraniano deu sua passagem para uma breve liberdade quando forjou sua morte à perfeição. Nenhuma agência, nenhum oficial, nem mesmo qualquer conhecido conseguiu localizá-lo. Isso porque, além de "morrer" para o mundo, ainda passou por cirurgias plásticas que mudaram sua aparência. Tudo pago por Radivilov. Apenas seus olhos mantinham o brilho da maldade de quem conseguia justificar cada ato criminoso cometido em vida.

O que ele poderia fazer? Contar o que acontecia? Que estava sendo chantageado e ameaçado pelo único herdeiro de um dos maiores generais da extinta União Soviética? Que contraiu uma dívida de centenas de milhares de dólares devido ao álcool, às drogas, ao sexo e ao jogo?

Não. Estava sem saída. Primeiro que aquele homem sempre foi um médico e pesquisador extremamente respeitado. Ninguém acreditaria nele.

Segundo: ele seria reconhecido. Não sabia o porquê de sentir isso, mas se denunciasse todo o esquema de armamento, manipulação química e conspiração para a Polícia de Los Angeles ou o NCIS, aquele pirralho o reconheceria. Uma hora ou outra isso aconteceria. E aí...adeus todas as suas chances de vida nova.

Terceiro: Radivilov não atuava como médico com este nome há muitos anos. Nunca foi investigado por ninguém. Cidadão-modelo. Tudo estava a favor dele. Melhor fazer o que ele mandou.

Enquanto isso, confortável e relaxado em seu apartamento, Demyan Radivilov voltou a assistir em seu tablet os acontecientos daquele dia. Passou os dedos no rosto jovem e bonito, que é tão parecido com o dele quando moço.

 **\- Eu lamento muito você ter passado por todo este sofrimento, Dmitri...mas seus avós sentiriam orgulho de como você aguentou tudo firme. Sem se corromper. Como um verdadeiro homem da nossa família. O nome dos Radivilov parmanece vivo, graças a você.**

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Sam e Callen observavam Kensi e Deeks andarem logo à frente deles. A expressão do jovem detetive era um misto de muito confusa e muito assustada. Como estavam interrogando os dois outros suspeitos, não sabiam o que aconteceu para Deeks ficar tão...abismado. E kensi permaneceu em silêncio quando foi perguntada. Apenas acenou um rápido "depois, depois" antes de seguir o parceiro. Assim que voltaram à OSP, Hetty já estava à espera deles. Eric e Nell trabalhavam a todo vapor. Quase nenhuma informação foi fornecida pelos detidos. Callen e Sam conseguiram apenas alguns locais para onde o armamento iria. Todos dentro de território estadunidense - que era preocupante.

Kensi e Deeks conseguiram um nome. Não, menos que isso: um sobrenome. Só isso.

 **\- Pesquisem por Radivilov no sistema. Qualquer coisa. Conta em atraso, cartão de crédito bloqueado, multas de trânsito, qualquer condenação e qualquer informação com esse sobrenome.**

 **\- Já estamos nisso, Hetty.**

 **\- E o conteúdo dos frascos naquela maleta? Já temos os resultados?**

 **\- Não de todos, Sam. São duzentos e cinquenta tubos de ensaio, e os que foram analisados até agora só tinham água.**

 **\- Fizeram isso pra ganhar tempo...e para perdermos o nosso.**

Callen olhou para Deeks, que mantinha-se de braços cruzados e com a expressão séria. Quase triste. O chamou para um canto assim que viu o que se passou na sala de interrogatório aonde ele e Kensi estavam.

 **\- Por que ele apontou pra você quando disse o nome?**

 **\- ...Ele...disse uma coisa antes. Mas sussurrou. Provavelmente só Kensi e eu ouvimos.**

 **\- Deeks...se isso for relevante para o caso, você precisa contar.**

 **\- Eu sei, Callen. Já estou nesse trabalho há anos, entendo a gravidade!**

Deeks passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Respirou fundo, deixando a mão descansar na nuca e tentando tirar a tensão dali.

 **\- Ele disse..." _muito parecido_ "...e então apontou pra mim...e disse " _Radivilov_ ".**

Callen franziu as sobrancelhas. Sim, uma afirmação intrigante. Mas ele próprio já foi confundido com outras pessoas antes; Deeks já deveria estar acostumado com isso. Principalmente por também trabalhar como policial disfarçado.

 **\- Deeks...eu sei que você anda preocupado e tudo mais...mas isso não é tão incomum assim. A não ser...que algo mais esteja acontecendo.**

Isso ficou implícito para Callen. O detetive, sempre brincalhão e bem-humorado, passou todo aquele tempo fechado e concentrado exclusivamente no trabalho. Talvez tenha conversado com Kensi, mas a parceria deles era algo que nem mesmo Callen conseguia explicar. Era quase como se um sentisse o que o outro estava passando. Isso em pouco tempo de trabalho juntos! Não tinham sequer três anos de colaboração! E foi precisamente esta conexão que despertou a desconfiança do mais velho; não somente Deeks estava sério, como Kensi também parmenceu assim o tempo todo.

Sua pergunta foi respondida com a temerosa e sincera voz de Deeks.

 **\- Callen...Eu não sei se o que está acontecendo na minha vida agora tem alguma coisa a ver com este caso...**

 **\- Sr. Deeks? Um momento, por favor.**

Hetty interrompeu a conversa na hora exata. Marty olhou quase se desculpando e afastou-se, indo em direção à diretora de operações. Ambos desceram as escadas e foram à mesa dela. A pequena mulher sentou-se na cadeira, tirando um envelope da gaveta. Já era noite, então além de toda a investigação em andamento, ela ainda pediu uma pesquisa detalhada sobre o exame e o laboratório de onde ele veio.

 **\- Este laboratório fica em Baltimore. Como o senhor já deve saber, Maryland fica a quase _três mil milhas_ daqui. **

**\- Hetty...o que um lugar do outro lado do país está fazendo com um exame que tem o meu nome nele?**

 **\- Isso ainda não descobrimos. Mas uma coisa é certa: o exame é...verdadeiro, Sr. Deeks. Você não é filho de Gordon John Brandel.**

Marty empalideceu. O ar faltou em seus pulmões. Ele tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ele deixou-se cair na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, passando as mãos pela cabeça.

 **\- Muita coisa...ficou explicada. Eu...não sei se fico feliz, se fico decepcionado, se fico com raiva...eu não sei!**

 **\- É realmente muita informação para um único dia.**

Verdade. Já era noite alta, quase onze horas. Mais um pouco e trabalhariam madrugada adentro. Deeks não se incomodaria; sua cabeça estava acelerada demais para ele conseguir pegar no sono. Uma desconfiança veio aos seus pensamentos, que ele falou quase num sussurro.

 **\- Hetty...e se o meu pai for...**

 **\- Eu também pensei nisso, sr. Deeks. Mas pra isso ser confirmado ou negado, precisamos encontrar este tal de...Radivilov. Para ontem.**


	6. O medo, a fuga, a prisão e a liberdade

N.A.: Recebi uma PM de uma moça muito maneira chamada Adriana, e me senti honrada com as palavras dela.

Adriana, muito obrigada mesmo!

I recieved a PM from a really awesome girl called Adriana and I felt honored with her words.

Adriana, thank you SO MUCH!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Baltimore, Maryland. Costa leste estadunidense. Anos atrás._

 _Tempos difíceis para a pequena família que vivia naquele apartamento. Toda a fonte de problemas deles vinha diretamente da queda de uma das maiores potências sociais e bélicas da história moderna: a União Soviética. O regime que já durava décadas passava por boatos de ruína. Aparentemente isso ainda levaria anos para acontecer, mas o pouco que Roberta entendia de cirílico levava a crer que as repressões do Kremlin contra a população revoltosa estavam cada vez maiores. Conversas sobre prisões em massa e trabalhos forçados não eram raras nas conversas de Demyan com seu pai ao telefone e pelas cartas trocadas._

 _O residente estava cada vez mais paranóico e violento. A única pessoa capaz de acalmá-lo era seu filho. Dmitri crescia como um garotinho feliz e sorridente, e cada vez que via seu pai, seus olhos brilhavam em pura alegria. Por ele, Demyan faria qualquer coisa. Mataria e morreria._

 _O mesmo não pode se dizer do relacionamento entre o soviético e Roberta. A tensão estava cada vez maior, com discussões diárias e a qualquer hora. Poucos dias após o nascimento do garoto, o comportamento do residente mudou totalmente. De um noivo carinhoso e compreensivo, passou a ser uma pessoa possessiva e dominadora. Não permitia que a noiva passeasse sozinha com o filho, tal sua paranóia de ter o primogênito levado por "oficiais do país norte-americano". Como primeiro neto do grande general Radivilov - um dos maiores do império soviético - o menino sempre teria um enorme alvo em si. E seu pai nunca deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse._

 _As saídas eram sempre monitoradas pelos antigos tutores de Demyan ou por seguranças vindos diretamente do Kremlin. Roberta não tinha mais a liberdade de antes e até o emprego teve que largar devido à neura do companheiro. Ele nunca chegou a agredi-la fisicamente porque, nas leis americanas, isso seria motivo mais que suficiente para afastá-lo do convívio com ela e, principalmente, com o filho. Ele sabia qual limite não poderia ultrapassar._

 _Isso não quer dizer que não explodisse de outras formas. Gritava, apontava o dedo, avançava até ficar a milímetros do rosto da moça, ameaçava de dezenas de formas diferentes - quase todas elas envolvendo o envio de Dmitri para Moscou, pois assim ele seria criado pelos avós. Da forma correta. Roberta nunca permitiria isso. Seu filho passou a ser sua única felicidade e ela faria de tudo para ele ser livre. Nem que tivesse que morrer no caminho._

 _Nesse momento ela tomou uma decisão. Um plano estava traçado. Esperou pacientemente o dia certo. Que chegou em uma semana. Demyan foi escalado para um plantão de emergência devido a um engavetamento. Muitos mortos, Feridos chegando a todo momento. Os seguranças foram escalados para ficarem 24 horas na porta de entrada do prédio, assim Roberta não teria a chance de escapar. E ele já conversara com o síndico; a porta de emergência, na escadaria do fundo dos prédios, estava fechada e barrada por anos sem cuidado._

 _Assim que o soviético saiu para seu turno, a moça entrou em ação. Pediu para uma vizinha do andar de cima o favor de usar o telefone dela - as pessoas do mesmo andar seriam alvos óbvios demais. A mulher relutou mas, ao ouvir a súplica de Roberta, não teve coragem de negar. A moça ligou para uma amiga que trabalhava num cartório próximo, para que fizesse uma nova certidão de nascimento para Dmitri. E um novo nome para Roberta. A moça entrou em contato com alguns amigos do departamento de trânsito e arranjou todo em um dia. Seria o suficiente para fugirem com ao menos novos nomes._

 _A noite caiu e a hora de encontrar-se com a amiga aproximou-se. Roberta colocou algumas bolsas para ela numa mochila, guardou dinheiro suficiente num dos bolsos laterais e encheu a bolsa de bebê com algumas coisas de Dmitri. O menino, sonolento pela noite que caía, não protestou ao ser pego de seu berço. O colo da mãe sempre foi uma coisa que ele adorava. A mulher saiu de seu apartamento, trancando-o e deixando nada além de tristeza e medo para trás._

 _Ela falou com o síndico, que confirmou ter dado a Demyan a falsa desculpa da porta travada. Abriu o local e desejou sorte para a moça e o garotinho de olhos extremamente azuis, numa mistura perfeita entre os tons do pai e da mãe. Ela saiu pela parte de trás do prédio e andou algumas quadras, até encontrar sua amiga, que entregou os novos documentos e as chaves de um carro._ _ **"É seu"**_ _\- ela disse -_ _ **"Já estava querendo trocar de carro mesmo. Está com o tanque cheio. Vai. Toma conta desse príncipe".**_

 _Roberta chorou. Abraçou a amiga de longa data, colocou o filho na cadeirinha já presente no carro e jogu as bolsas no porta-malas. Depois entrou, deu a partida e partiu para nunca mais voltar._

 _A partir daquele momento Roberta e Dmitri deixaram de existir para o mundo._

 _Quem dirigia o carro era Elisa Marie Deeks. O garotinho que dormia um sono pesado, Martin Alexander Deeks. Pai: não-registrado._

 _Mais de um dia depois, Demyan voltou para casa. Viu o lugar vazio e apenas um bilhete, escrito em máquina de escrever, deixado em cima do balcão da cozinha._

 ** _"Só a morte poderia nos separar, Demyan. Então estamos mortos. E a culpa é sua._**

 ** _Roberta e Dmitri"._**

 _Ele respirou fundo, parecendo extremamente calmo. Passou alguns segundos assim, até que jogou uma cadeira na televisão. Ambos os objetos quebraram numa facilidade assustadora._

 _Ele cerrou os punhos, os olhos faiscando puro ódio. Naquele momento ele jurou que encontraria Roberta e a faria pagar por cada segundo que Damyan passou longe do filho._

 _Encontraria Dmitri. Levasse o tempo que fosse. Esta passou a ser a missão da sua vida._

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Pouco mais de dois anos se passaram. Roberta e Dmitri, agora chamados de Elisa e Martin, viviam numa casinha em uma cidade qualquer, no ensolarado estado da Califórnia. Ela apaixonou-se por um trabalhador de obras pesadas, chamado Gordon. Ele assumiu Martin como filho e pediu a um cartório a oficialização em certidão. Martin A. Deeks passou a ser Martin A. Brandel - sobrenome do pai que passou a conhecer._

 _No começo ele sempre perguntava pelo pai - o verdadeiro, Demyan. Elisa sempre dizia meia-verdade; que não havia mais Demyan e que seu pai agora era Gordon. Como era muito novinho quando a mãe o levou, não demorou para esquecer do rosto do aspirante a médico e passou a reconhecer Gordon como pai._

 _Com o tempo, Elisa contou toda a verdade para Gordon. Que seu nome verdadeiro era Roberta, que seu filho na realidade chamava-se Dmitri e que estavam fugindo do homem devido ao seu comportamento extremamente possessivo._

 _Mal sabia ela que este seria o pior erro de sua vida._

 _Gordon logo mostrou sua verdadeira natureza: um bêbado covarde, ainda mais violento que Demyan. Agredia fisicamente tanto mãe quanto filho e dizia que, caso ela fugisse com o garoto, daria um jeito de entrar em contato com o soviético e dizer a localização deles. Esta prisão, a invisível e ainda asism tão palpável, tornou-se o novo inferno das vidas de mãe e filho. Durou anos a fio. Ambos recebendo xingamentos, socos, tapas, chutes._

 _Até chegar ao extremo da ameaça armada. Martin tinha apenas onze anos. Mas nunca deixaria que seu pai matasse sua mãe. Ele próprio teve que agir e pegar uma arma que estava escondida em seu quarto - presente de um vizinho que já havia se mudado. Para caso precisasse._

 _Ele precisava. E ele fez. Atirou no pai para proteger à mãe e a si. Faria de novo e quantas vezes fosse necessário._

 _Com a prisão de Gordon, Elisa e Martin, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, foram livres. Assim que atingiu a idade permitida, mudou seu sobrenome de "Brandel" para "Deeks" - nome de solteira da mulher que sempre fez o possível e o impossível para que ele fosse feliz._

 _Mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de tudo._


	7. Resultado inesperado

N.A.: Então, eu não sei quantos capítulos esta fanfic vai ter. Mas quando o último chegar eu prometo que aviso numa destas notas, ok?

So, I don't know how many chapters this fanfic will have. But when I'll do the last chapter, I promisse put some warning in one of these notes, ok?

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

O fim do dia foi declarado por Hetty e ela autorizou - não, praticamente ordenou - que todos fossem pra casa para uma boa noite de sono. Foram rápidas despedidas, pois em poucas horas eles se veriam novamente. Cada um entrou em seu veículo e foi para seu próprio canto.

Não demorou para chegar em seu apartamento. Àquela hora - quase 11 da noite - não havia mais tanto trânsito assim e deu a sorte dos sinais estarem abertos ou abrirem rapidamente. Estacionou seu carro, saindo e olhando para os lados e para trás. Desde o incidente da loja de conveniência manteve esse hábito.

Subiu as escadas em direção à sua porta. Sempre vigiando os arredores. Não vendo nada suspeito, entrou em casa e trancou a porta logo em seguida. Monty o aguardava, animado em ver seu humano em casa. Só havia uma outra pessoa que tinha as chaves de seu apartamento: sua vizinha, uma moça muito boa que estava de casamento marcado e logo sairia dali. Enquanto isso ela ficava feliz em levar Monty para passear durante o dia.

Ele colocou água e comida para o cachorro, ficou uma boa meia hora conversando e fazendo carinho. Depois fez um sanduíche, colocou suco de laranja num copo com gelo e fez seu lanche da noite. Não estava muito afim de jantar e não poderia ficar de estômago vazio, então esta foi a solução mais rápida.

Tomou um banho rápido e jogou-se na cama usando somente as calças de seu pijama. Milhões de pensamentos voando a mil dentro de sua cabeça. Só que o dia foi tão cansativo que ele não demorou muito para dormir um sono cheio de dúvidas e imagens há muito esquecidas em si.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _\- Skazaty: papa! Diga: Papai!_

 _\- Aaaa, aaah!_

 _\- Mayzhe tak. Znovu: Pa...pa! Quase isso. De novo: Pa...pa!_

 _\- Pa...pá!_

 _\- Os' same! Velykyy, Dmitri! Davay! Isso mesmo! Ótimo, Dmitri! Vamos lá!_

 _Quem era ele? Por que ele parecia tão feliz com a mais simples das palavras? Seu pai? Não, impossível. Gordon nunca falou outras línguas que não fossem a bebedeira e o espancamento._

 _Então quem era? Parecia muito com ele próprio. Só que...talvez em outra época? Talvez fosse ele próprio em outra vida. Uma vida onde não precisava fugir, esconder-se, apanhar ou atirar no próprio pai para conseguir sobreviver._

 _Ainda assim sentia certa agonia. Aquele parecia um homem amoroso e compreensivo, porém seus olhos...nunca viu ninguém com tamanha frieza neles._

 _Quem era ele, afinal de contas?_

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Ao longe o som do toque de um celular ecoava. Ele não acordou totalmente no primeiro toque. No terceiro já estava sentado, o olhar assustado, verificando os arredores do quarto como se aquele sonho fosse real. O coração não estava acelerado, porém pesava como se fosse feito de concreto. Pegou o telefone em sua mesinha de cabeceira, olhando a hora e quem estava ligando. Cinco da manhã. OSP NCIS. Suspirou, sacudindo a sensação ruim em seu peito e atendendo a ligação.

 ** _-_** **Deeks.**

 **\- É a Nell. Hetty pediu pra todos virem. Temos informações sobre o galpão e sobre Radivilov.**

 **\- Ahn...tudo bem. Já estou indo. Valeu, Nell.**

Finalizou a chamada e levantou-se da cama. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e voltou. Foi o tempo de vestir uma roupa, pegar o celular, a mochila, despedir-se de Monty e sair do apartamento. Trancou a porta e desceu rapidamente, entrando no carro e dando a partida. Em segundos já estava a caminho do OSP.

Pela primeira vez em mais de um ano esqueceu de verificar os arredores. Não percebeu que, do outro lado da rua, um carro discreto e de luzes apagadas tinha uma pessoa dentro. O homem usava um binóculo com visão noturna. Ficou ali por horas, sendo o segundo dia de vigília. O primeiro foi feito numa casa alugada no outro lado da rua.

Já estudou todas as rotas de fuga e o caminho menos visado para o refúgio de seu "patrão". Só mais um dia. E então ficaria livre para sempre.

Maldita a hora que conheceu aquela mulher e o filho dela.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Por volta das cinco e quarenta todos já estavam presentes. Claro que todo mundo com a devida expressão de sono não dormido bem o suficiente. Nada que café reforçado não resolvesse.

Assim que todos estavam devidamente despertos e atentos, Hetty os chamou e não deu bom-dia. Isso demonstrava a seriedade da situação.

 **\- Senhoras, senhores. Conheçam o general soviético Górki Radivilov. Um dos grandes comandantes da extinta União Soviética. Ele cometeu suicídio logo após o término do regime, em 1992. A esposa, Vonda, morreu dois anos após isso. Tinha fortes ideais, quase todos contra o estilo de vida americano. Ainda assim mandou seu único filho para cá. Ele fez medicina em Johns Hopkins e formou-se com honra.**

 **\- Então nossa única pista sobre esse Radivilov é que o filho dele está aqui.**

 **\- Nem isso, sr. Hanna. De acordo com os arquivos da Imigração, Demyan Radivilov voltou para Moscou assim que soube da morte do pai. E aqui está uma curiosidade: Demyan foi adotado pelo casal Radivilov. O Kremlin destruiu todas as informações anteriores à sua adoção.**

Enquanto Hetty falava, fotos e documentos surgiam na tela para a visualização de todos. Imagens de Górki, Vonda e Demyan juntos, ele ainda uma criança. Conforme as fotos mostravam o crescimento dele, todos repararam numa coisa.

 **\- Deeks, essa seria uma operação de disfarce perfeita pra você.**

 **\- Vocês se parecem muito!**

 **\- Que coisa...estranha.**

 **\- Pareço mesmo...mas os olhos são diferentes. Os dele são bem mais claros.**

O debate continuou, até Hetty pedir silêncio novamente. As vozes pararam aos poucos e ela mudou Nell mudou a tela, mostrando os dados resultantes da pesquisa urgente sobre a caixa com os frascos contendo informação de Risco Biológico.

 **\- De todos os 250 tubos analisados, somente um continha algo que não era água. Na verdade é um composto psico-ativo. Ele está na forma de um soro. As vítimas dele ficam altamente suscetíveis a comandos externos. Em termos simples, viram bonecos sem vontade ou resistência á ordens. Os primeiros estudos bem-sucedidos foram na União Soviética, mas eles supostamente acabaram com o final do regime.**

Todos ficaram chocados com a revelação. Aquilo era extremamente perigoso. Toda uma população poderia ser obrigada a praticar atps de violência...atos de terrorismo. E talvez nunca ficasse sabendo do mal que causou aos semelhantes. Callen cerrou os olhos e Sam fechou os punhos com força, trincando os dentes. Ele sabia que pessoas ruins nunca deixariam de existir; só queria poder fazer mais.

Um apito suave despertou todos de seus devaneios. Hetty pediu um reconhecimento facial antes deles chegarem, e aparentemente o resultado apareceu. Eric mudou a tela para o programa usado no reconhecimento e dois resultados compatíveis. Um deles em 100%.

 **\- É Hetty, seu sexto sentido estava correto. Demyan Radivilov nunca saiu dos Estados Unidos. Ele mudou de identidade. Hoje ele usa o nome de Arthur Schineider. Neurocirurgião em Galt, Sacramento. Antes disso ele foi Chefe da Neurocirurgia em Johns Hopkins. Também trabalha com pesquisas internas.**

Todos já começavam a se preparar para sair. Coletes e armamento, apenas por precaução. Sabe-se lá com que maluco vão acabar topando! E então a segunda compatibilidade de foto apareceu. Deeks olhou para tela. A simetria facial ficou acima de 60%. Não era somente alguém parecido com ele.

Empalideceu.

Era ele próprio. Martin A. Deeks.


	8. A emboscada

N.A.: Gente, uma dica! Pra vocês que curtem fanfics em inglês, recomendo os textos da JeanBhytle, aqui mesmo do Fanfiction. São duas fanfics de Hawaii 5.0, é importante você ler as duas porque, de alguma forma, uma está ligada à outra.

Eeeee a fanfic entra em momentos teeeeensos, minha gente! \o/

Guys, here's a tip! For all you wich enjoy fanfics in English, I recommend JeanBhytle's texts, it's right here on Fanfiction. It's two Hawaii 5.0 fanfics, and it's important you read the two of then, 'cause one is connected with the other.

AAAAAND this fanfic goes teeeense, my people! \o/

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

A simetria facial ficou acima de 60%. Não era somente alguém parecido com ele.

Empalideceu.

Era ele próprio. Martin A. Deeks.

Hetty ficou ainda mais séria. Aquele caso tornava-se cada vez mais pessoal para seu oficial de ligação. Em circunstâncias normais, quando um caso envolve a vida pessoal de um dos seus agentes, ela o afasta da missão imediatamente. E se a situação pede, ela chama proteção para este agente. Deeks é um agente. Poderia não ter preenchido toda a aplicação para entrar nos registros, mas na prática fazia até mais do que o restante da equipe.

Todos olhavam para ela, esperando uma decisão. Deeks, mentalmente, implorava para não ser afastado do caso.

 **\- Sr. Hanna. Vá com o sr. Deeks. Senhorita Blye, acompanhe o sr. Callen.**

Sam, assim como os outros três, não entendeu a súbita mudança na dinâmica da equipe. As dúvidas foram sanadas rapidamente pela explicação da gerente de operações.

 **\- Não sabemos tudo ainda. O sr. Deeks parece estar conectado ao caso em questão. Ele pode contar o que está acontecendo. A senhorita Blye pode informar ao sr. Callen o que ela sabe até o momento.** **E o Sr. Hanna pode interrogar Radivilov sobre o uso do brasão da Marinha. O sr. Deeks pode ser o equilíbrio na balança.**

 **\- Hetty, o que sei é só o que o Deeks contou...**

 **\- Qualquer linha, por mais tênue que seja, pode mudar a conclusão de qualquer caso. Agora vão.**

 **\- Os endereços do hospital e da casa de Radivilov já foram enviados aos seus celulares.**

 **\- Obrigado, Nell. Vamos.**

Sam apenas acenou para Deeks segui-lo, o que ele fez na mesma hora. Não tinha motivos para não confiar em Sam ou Callen, mas a pessoa com quem mais se dava bem era, de longe, Kensi. Talvez o motivo fosse este; quebrar um pouco da frieza do Seal e mantê-lo atento de que Deeks é, de fato, membro da equipe.

Ele entrou no carro logo após o fuzileiro, sentando no banco do carona e fechando a porta. Colocou o cinto e em pouco tempo já estavam fora do terreno pertencente à OSP. Internamente, o detetive apenas estava aliviado em continuar na investigação.

O silêncio tornou-se palpável. Por minutos permaneceram assim, até que Sam resolveu ser o primeiro a falar:

 **\- Tá bom, Deeks. Desembucha. Não tem mais motivo pra você e a Hetty ficarem de segredinho.**

 **\- Sam, eu...**

 **\- Não, não vem com "Sam" pra cima de mim. Você viu aquela foto. Todos nós vimos. Ter alguém parecido com você é uma coisa; aquilo foi muito mais que coincidência! Deu pra ver pelo seu rosto!**

 **\- SAM! Eu só ia ligar para a Kensi e pedir para ela colocar no viva-voz. Eu vou falar tudo, mas não é justo só você saber das coisas, quando minha parceira e o seu parceiro estão no outro carro!**

O agente ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, abismado pelo pensamento rápido do detetive. E pela razão nas palavras dele. Não podia negar que Deeks estava certo e, por um momento, se perguntou por que não teve a mesma ideia.

 **\- Ah...ok. Vai fundo. Desculpa.**

A última palavra veio um sussurro quase inaudível. Deeks olhou para Sam, deixou escapar uma risada e fez gestos de não ter escutado.

 **\- Com licença. O que? Eu não ouvi a última parte. Por um acaso foi o grande agente Sam Hanna pedindo desculpas?**

 **\- Foi...foi, foi sim! Eu pedi desculpas, pronto! Falei bem alto! Feliz?**

 **\- Estou satisfeito.**

O sorriso solto e confiante do jovem policial quase contagiou Sam. Naquele momento ele pensou na conversa que teve com Callen e via, a cada minuto, que o parceiro tinha um ponto válido em suas palavras. Ainda assim, não perdeu a chance de provocar.

Porém a provocação se voltou contra ele.

 **\- Tanto faz. Você me chama de "Sam"e nem sabe meu primeiro nome.**

 **\- Osama.**

 **\- O QUE? Como é que você...**

 **\- Você não tem cara de "Samuel". E eu não sou "só um policial". Eu também sou...**

 **-...Um ótimo detetive.**

 **\- Um ótimo detetive! Obrigado!**

Esta última parte foi falada pelos dois ao mesmo tempo. A atmosfera parecia leve, mas não demorou muito para a sensação de que algo estava faltando voltar com tudo. Deeks respirou fundo, pegando o celular e discando o número de Kensi. Assim que ela atendeu, ele pediu para ela colocar no viva-voz.

 _ **\- Pode falar, Deeks.**_

 **\- Eu vou falar o que aconteceu, e que pode ou não ter alguma coisa a ver com isso tudo. Mas não achei certo só o Sam saber, então que todo mundo saiba ao mesmo tempo. Não tem mais motivo pra manter isso entre a Hetty e eu.**

 _ **\- Mas o que é de tão grave? Você só disse que tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu pai.**_

 **\- Pois é, já começa por aí. Há alguns dias eu estava em casa e recebi um envelope. Eu não sei quem enviou, ele estava debaixo da minha porta. Dentro dele tinha dois papéis. Um deles era um bilhete e outro o resultado de um exame.**

 _ **\- Deeks, desculpa mas eu não estou conseguindo entender.**_

 **\- No bilhete dizia "Ele nunca foi seu pai". Só isso, mais nada. E no outro papel...**

 _ **\- Deixa eu adivinhar: resultado de exame de DNA. Confirmando o que dizia o bilhete.**_

Deeks fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco. Ele nunca falava de Brandel para ninguém, e a única vez que comentou alguma coisa com Kensi, foi em tom de brincadeira, sempre usado para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos no lugar mais fundo de sua alma.

Sam não precisava de confirmação verbal. Só pelo rosto de Deeks, ele sabia que o palpite de Callen estava correto. Não conseguia imaginar o que o detetive estava passando, mas estava ali para ajudar no que preciso fosse. Para ele, todo mundo tinha o direito de conhecer os pais.

 **\- Deeks, você está nos dizendo que este tal de Radivilov...**

 **\- Pode ser meu pai? É o que estou dizendo. Eu ia tentar encontrar a minha mãe após essa missão pra tentar desco...**

Ele foi interrompido pelo toque do celular de Sam. O agente atendeu a ligação, e a voz urgente de Eric ecoou no viva-voz.

 _ **\- Sam, a Hetty tentou falar com o Deeks, mas o telefone está ocupado!**_

 **\- Estamos falando com Kensi e Callen pelo telefone dele. O que houve?**

 _ **\- A pesquisa de digitais no envelope que o Deeks entregou pra Hetty chegou! Demorou porque tivemos que procurar em todas as fontes!**_

 **\- Todas as fontes...Eric, o que diabos você quer dizer com isso?!**

Quem falou a seguir foi Hetty. A voz dela carregava uma urgência velada que imediatamente foi percebida por todos - até por Kensi e Callen, que ouviam também através do viva-voz.

 _ **\- Havia uma digital além da sua e da minha naquele envelope, sr. Deeks. Ela pertence a Gordon John Brandel!**_

 **\- O QUE?! Hetty, isso é imposs...**

Não houve tempo para conclusão. O carro deles foi prensado por outro, uma SUV cinza de pneus com aros rotatórios e cromados. Sam teve problemas em estabilizar a direção, mas acelerou logo que conseguiu retomar o controle. Novamente foram fechados, só que desta ves com tanta violência que Sam não conseguiu mais manter o carro equilibrado. Tentou frear, mas isso só piorou a situação. O veículo deslizou, cantando os pneus e depois capotou três vezes antes de parar de cabeça para baixo.

Sam e Deeks ficaram muito tonteados. Por sorte não perderam a consciência. Se não estivessem de cinto de segurança, a história teria sido muito pior. Tentara desatar os cintos, e com alguma dificuldade conseguiram. Quando finalmente estavam quase fora do carro, Deeks viu três homens usando máscaras contra gás do lado da fora da SUV. Um deles jogou uma lata na direção do detetive e do agente.

 **\- Sam, cuidado!**

Ele virou-se, usando o corpo para proteger o Seal. A explosão foi muito mais barulhenta do que fisica. Isso foi o que eles pensaram por alguns segundos. Logo sentiram um odor ácido e muito forte, que não demorou nem 10 segundos para fazer efeito.

Sam e Deeks usaram as golas das próprias camisas para tentar retardar o efeito do gás. Não funcionou por muito tempo e logo os dois desmaiaram.

Os três homens de máscara tiraram o detetive do carro capotado e o colocaram dentro da SUV. Entraram e logo o furgão acelerou, cantando os pneus.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi e Callen ouviam tudo pelo telefone. A agente só tinha ouvido vagamente sobre Brandel. Sabia apenas que Deeks tinha atirado nele aos 11 anos de idade. Mas pelo pânico na voz de Deeks, Kensi desconfiou tratar-se do pai dele - o que fez os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. Quando ia chamar o detetive, viu a batida de carros logo à sua frente. Obviamente não tratava-se de um acidente, pois a SUV voltou a atacar o carro de Sam. Não deu tempo de perguntar se eles estavam bem; a ligação caiu na primeira capotagem do carro. Eles ficaram um pouco para trás e a agente não conseguiu esconder seu pànico.

 **\- Deeks! Sam!**

 **\- Segura aí, Kensi!**

Callen acelerou, porém não teve tempo de alcançar os dois. Uma outra SUV o fechou e, assim que ele viu o que os ocupantes iriam fazer, agarrou Kensi e abaixou-se junto com ela.

Uma rajada de balas interminável. O barulho foi tanto que não parecia vir de armas isoladas, e sim de uma gerra. Foram apenas alguns minutos, mas para eles pareceram horas.

Da mesma forma que começou, acabou. Os homens entraram no segundo furgão, seguindo o mesmo caminho do primeiro. Callen e Kensi saíram do carro, armas em punho, disparando em direção ao carro já distante. Placa tampada, sem identificação.

O vento trouxe o aroma distinto que apenas incomodou seus sentidos, deixando-os tontos. Andaram com pressa até o carro de Sam e apenas ele estava ali. Arrastaram o agente desmaiado para fora e ficaram com ele na beira da estrada. Kensi, recuperando as forças, correu de volta, mas não viu o parceiro em lugar algum.

 **\- Não...Não! Deeks! DEEKS! Cadê ele, Callen?!**

Callen não perdeu tempo. Já estava com seu telefone a postos, ligando para a Hetty. Passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos, tentando encontrar uma solução no meio daquele caos.

A diretora de operações atendeu no primeiro toque.

 _ **\- Sr. Callen, eu ouvi uma batida, e a ligação caiu. O que foi que aconteceu?!**_

 **\- Era uma armadilha, Hetty. Levaram o Deeks.**

Ele deixou o ar que estava preso no pulmão sair num suspiro frustrado. Olhava para todos os lados, procurando qualquer coisa que ajudasse.

Repetiu a última frase, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo parecendo totalmente...perdido.

 **\- Levaram o Deeks...**


	9. Um pesadelo real

N.A.: O final do cap. 08 foi tenso! Mas calma que tem mais!

The and of chapter 08 was intense! But hold your horses, there's more to come!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

As palavras estavam embaralhadas dentro da cabeça. Os pensamentos corriam a toda velocidade e ele não estava conseguindo organizar nada que fosse além da imensa dor de cabeça que sentia. A respiração, antes profunda e lenta, de súbito passou a ser rápida e rasa, como se tivesse ficado muito tempo debaixo d'água. Sentia todo o corpo mais pesado que uma pilastra de ferro.

No meio de tanta confusão conseguiu notar só uma coisa: não estava mais no carro com Sam. E na mesma hora a imagem do agente desmaiado à sua frente tomou cada espaço de suas lembranças. JUnto com a emboscada. Mas que inferno, por que não previram isso?!

Agora a culpa unia-se à dor de cabeça. Se Sam estivesse ferido nunca se perdoaria. Preferia morrer a deixar qualquer um de sua equipe se ferir. Por mais que eles às vezes fizessem questão de criticá-lo. Ou chama-lo de "temp".

Ele sabia o que aquilo queria dizer: temporário.

Só estava lá para manter a vaga quente...

NÃO! Ele se recusou a continuar com essa autopiedade. Ele passou por coisas muito piores na vida, sempre foi sozinho e nunca chegou a este ponto. Não começaria agora. Se tivesse que provar a cada minuto de sua vida que merecia estar no NCIS, ele faria. Até isso ficar bem claro na cabeça de todo mundo. Bom, menos na de Hetty. Porque ela já sabia disso desde antes do primeiro dia.

Hetty...quanto tempo se passou? Claro que ela já sabia sobre a armadilha, ela faria alguma coisa...

Callen.

Kensi. Ken...si.

Ele não conseguiu ver se os dois foram feridos, se estavam logo atrás ou se tinham ficado pelo caminho. E aí a dor e a culpa receberam uma nova amiga: a preocupação.

 _"Por favor, que estejam bem, que todos eles estejam bem...que eu seja ferido e morra antes deles sofrerem qualquer coisa...AAAAH que dor dos infernos!"_

Concentrou-se ao máximo para calar toda orquestra de pensamentos dentro de sua mente. Forçou-se a respirar de forma mais profunda. Conseguiu erguer uma das mãos, pousando-a na testa. Moveu a cabeça para os lados, focando sempre em não desmaiar de novo.

 _"Você consegue, Marty. Você consegue."_

Forçou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de abri-los muito lentamente. Deixou a vista acostumar-se com o ambiente, e então despertou de vez.

Primeiro fato: não estava amarrado. Boa notícia.

Segundo fato: estava numa cama. Não num colchão jogado no chão, com cobertas velhas e roídas por traça e mofo. Era uma cama. Tão boa ou melhor que a dele próprio. Não sabia se isso era boa notícia, mas ruim não poderia ser. Deixou no campo "neutro".

Terceiro fato: sua arma tinha sumido do seu coldre. Mas seu distintivo não saiu de seu bolso. Má, muito má notícia.

Quarto fato: tinha alguém sentado numa cadeira, poucos metros à frente da cama.

 _"Martin Alexander Deeks, levanta AGORA!"_

Saiu da cama num pulo e se arrependeu na mesma hora; todo o cômodo pareceu girar loucamente e ele teve que se apoiar na primeira coisa que conseguiu segurar: a cabeceira da própria cama.

A voz veio de muito longe no começo. Depois ela foi ficando mais alta, como se a pessoa corresse em direção a ele.

 _ **\- Dmitri, spokiynyy. Vse v poryadku.**_ **Dmitri, calma. Está tudo bem.**

 **\- O...o que?...Quem é você? Dá...pra falar a minha língua?**

 **\- Mas estou falando a sua língua, Dmitri.**

 **\- Quem é...esse tal...de Dmitri?! Meu nome é Marty!**

 _ **\- Ne.**_ **Não. O neto de Górki e Vonda Radivilov nunca teria um nome simplório como...Marty.**

Pronto. Ele estava na presença de um maluco. Não tinha outra explicação. Ergueu uma das mãos, a palma aberta, pedindo silêncio. Não achou que seria atendido. Para sua surpresa, realmente nada mais foi falado. Apertou os olhos novamente, piscando várias vezes. Sua visão recuperou o foco e ele finalmente conseguiu ver com clareza quem estava à sua frente.

Era como ver a si. Tudo o que poderia ser, tudo o que queriam que ele fosse. Tudo o que o mundo reservaria para ele...

Se fosse filho daquele homem. Mas ele não era.

Já aprendeu há muito tempo que "pai" não é uma palavra a ser usada com qualquer um. Aquele homem, para ele, era exatamente isso: qualquer um.

Tinha tanta importância na sua vida quanto Gordon. Nenhuma.

 **\- Você é louco. Doido! Você raptou um policial, seu doente! Tem noção de como isso pode acabar pra você?! É melhor me deixar ir!**

Demyan abaixou a cabeça, cruzando os braços. Primeiro suspirou. DEpois deu um riso baixo, quase como um sussurro. Depois a gargalhada explodiu por todo o cômodo, por todo o esconderijo. Aliás, aonde é que ele estava?

 **- _Davay! Shcho!_ Vamos! Isso! Essa é a força dos Radivilov gritando no seu sangue! Seu avô também foi oficial da lei. Um general! Mas claro que você já sabia disso. Sua mãe deve ter contado!**

Então ele estava certo em querer procurar a mãe. À esta altura ele não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou ruim desconhecer o paradeiro dela. Assim que ele conseguiu morar sozinho, ela sumiu. E apenas disse que era para o próprio bem dele, que nunca viveria em paz se algo acontece com seu único filho. Que preferia mil vezes nunca mais vê-lo, mas saber que ele tornou-se um homem livre e feliz.

Sempre achou que ela referia-se ao inferno vivido com Brandel.

Percebeu que não era somente isso. Que nem chegava a ser o primeiro motivo.

 **\- Minha mãe...nunca contou nada. Descobri sobre a sua vida por causa das armas e daquele veneno que você estava transportando junto com aqueles frascos com água. Descobri porque sou policial. É o meu trabalho. Deter gente como você.**

O homem mais velho parou de rir quase que instantaneamente. Os olhos muito claros faiscaram de ódio. Não por Deeks. Nunca sentiria ódio por seu filho.

Já por Roberta...é outra história.

Ele andou a passos largos em direção a Marty, como se fosse dar um soco no rapaz. Ainda com um pouco do efeito do gás em seu sistema, ele conseguiu desviar e, por pura sorte, acertar um soco no rosto de Demyan. Depois uma joelhada em seu estômago. Quando o homem virou-se de costas, sentindo dor e ainda assim voltando a rir, Deeks tentou colocar os braços dele para trás e jogá-lo ao chão. Tinha que prendê-lo e dar um jeito de chamar reforço, já que seu celular obviamente não estava ali.

Onde estava mesmo? No carro de Sam? Por que tudo ainda estava confuso?

Perdido na ideia fixa de deter Radivilov e trancá-lo para sempre, não percebeu que a porta do cômodo abriu-se. A pessoa aproximou-se a passos largos. Deeks só ouviu quando era tarde demais. No momento em que se virou, viu o monstro que povoava todos os seus pesadelos, desde que se entendia por gente. Recebeu uma pancada na cabeça, enfraquecendo novamente e caindo no chão, logo ao lado de Demyan.

 **\- Não...você morreu...Ela disse...você morreu...**

 **\- Eu não sei quem é "ela", pirralho. Mas deve ser idiota, igual a você!**

Deeks não conseguiu responder à altura. Outra pancada, e tudo o que ele viu foi a escuridão tomar conta. Antes de apagar, apenas uma súplica passeou pela mente entorpecida.

 _ **\- Kensi...**_


	10. A busca, a pista e confissões

N.A.: Capítulo 9 conseguiu ser mais tenso que o 8, que proeza :v

Chapter 9 even more dramatic than chapter 8, what a joy :v

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _"Kensi..."_

Ela virou-se, ansiosa. Tinha certeza de ouvir ele chamá-la. Mas a voz vinha de longe. Era apenas uma lembrança de uma das poucas vezes em que ele não usou um dos milhões de apelidos que ele mesmo deu a ela. Seus olhos voltaram a fixar na tela do seu celular. O corpo curvado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Os pés batiam no chão sem muito ritmo, apenas na expectativa de alguma notícia.

 **\- Kensi.**

É só uma voz ecoando na cabeça. É só a preocupação tomando conta. Melhor parar e se recompor. O time não precisava de seu medo; precisava de suas habilidades.

 **\- Terra para Kensi!**

Um estalo logo à frente do rosto e a agente levantou-se na hora, quase em posição de defesa. Só então percebeu que não era a voz de Deeks ecoando em seus pensamentos; era Callen que tinha sido liberado só com um pequeno corte na testa, fruto de um estilhaço dos vidros destruídos do carro.

 **\- Callen...que susto!...E o Sam?**

 **\- Alguns cortes, a cabeça doendo pela batida e pelo que quer que tenha saído da lata de gás que coletamos. Mas vai se recuperar. Querem mantê-lo em observação hoje.**

 **\- Que bom...que bom.**

Callen sabia o que sua colega estava passando. Quantas vezes teve medo? Perdeu a conta há muito tempo. Sam era mais que seu perceiro; era seu melhor amigo. Seu elo de ligação com o mundo. Sem ele, Callen era só um desconhecido que não sabia a própria história. Principalmente por isso naquele momento ele pensava em Deeks.

Ele não sabia o quão ruim devia ser o passado do detetive. Provavelmente a única pessoa que sabia algo além do próprio Deeks...era Hetty. Chegou o momento de fazer algumas perguntas à diretora de operações do NCIS. Aquele armamento confiscado poderia levar milhares à morte. Não sabia se havia mais por aí. E o pior de todos os fatores: o soro. Naquele caixote só havia um frasco cheio daquele veneno psicoativo. O que quer dizer que havia mais por aí.

Não havia mais tempo a perder. Ele andou em direção à maca onde Sam estava e encontrou-se com a diretora, que encaminhou-se ao hospital pouco após obter algumas informações sobre toda a emboscada. Kensi vinha logo atrás de Callen.

 **\- Hetty...precisamos conversar.**

 **\- Concordo, sr. Callen. Sobre muitas coisas. É difícil...até encontrar um início certo.**

 **\- Deeks. Vamos começar por ele.**

Todos viraram-se para Sam, que conseguiu sentar-se na cama sem sentir uma onda de náusea e tontura invadindo seu corpo. Tinha uma faísca de raiva em seus olhos que Callen conhecia bem: a frustração de não ter conseguido completar uma missão. E agora a vida do detetive estava na balança.

Hetty poderia negar. Poderia dizer que é um assunto que somente Marty deveria autorizar a ser falado ou não. Mas ela sabia que isso seria perda de tempo. E manteve tudo o que sabia guardado o tempo necessário. Chegou a hora de falar, pois isso poderia salvar o detetive.

Só esperava que um dia ele a perdoasse.

 **\- O pai que o sr. Deeks sempre lembrou de conhecer chama-se Gordon John Brandel. Eu sei que todos já ouviram este nome recentemente. Roberta, a mãe de Deeks, Conheceu Gordon quando usava a identidade de Elisa Marie Deeks. Aparentemente a mãe solteira de um menino de dois anos. Martin Alexander Deeks. No começo Gordon foi compreensivo e carinhoso, e tornou-se um verdadeiro pai para o garoto. Então "Elisa" sentiu-se à vontade para contar a verdade para Brandel: que seu verdadeiro nome era Roberta e que o menino chamava-se Dmitri.**

 **\- E esse foi o maior erro da minha vida.**

A nova voz fez-se presente. Todos olharam na direção dela.

A dona era uma mulher de olhar distante e entristecido. Parecia que todo o peso do mundo fôra injustamente depositado em seus ombros e ainda assim ela o carregava serenamente. Mesmo assim, cativava pela bondade em seu semblante e pela beleza, que não a deixou mesmo com os anos de abusos físicos e psicológicos. E os olhos...ficou muito claro de quem Marty herdou as orbes azuis e intensas.

Para Kensi, olhos muito mais bonitos e calorosos do que os cristalinos de Demyan Radivilov.

 **\- Senhores Callen e Hanna, senhorita Blye, esta é Roberta Anne Deeks. Ela vai nos deixar a par dos detalhes que sabe.**

Callen levantou-se da cadeira aonde estava sentado, cumprimentando a sra. Deeks com um aperto de mãos. Convidou-a a ocupar a cadeira e a mulher aceitou de bom grado, segurando sua bolsa com certa força. Abriu um zíper, tirando de dentro uma foto. Era uma família pequena, mas parecendo muito unida: um casal e seu filho de apenas alguns meses de vida.

 **\- Esta foi a única foto com Demyan que guardei...por toda a minha vida. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Ao menos aparentava ser. Quando nos conhecemos ele era estudante de medicina. Um lindo homem soviético, portanto desprezado por muita gente. Mas ele soube conquistar até aos mais descrentes. Eu era recepcionista. A conexão foi quase imediata. Foi um relacionamento muito rápido, e logo ele propôs noivado. Visitamos Moscou na época, e os pais dele me receberam muito bem...lá mesmo descobri estar grávida. Ele e os pais ficaram tão felizes!**

Roberta abaixou um pouco o rosto e pegou um lenço de dentro da bolsa. Secou as lágrimas que começaram a cair, respirando fundo.

 **\- Demyan me defendeu dos meus pais. Eles eram pessoas extremamente rigorosas e ficaram chocados com a gravidez. Mandaram eu abortar ou ir embora. Como ficou óbvio, Demyan e eu escolhemos a segunda opção. Quando Marty nasceu, ele não tinha esse nome. Foi registrado e batizado como Dmitri Radivilov.**

 **\- Nós...investigamos toda a vida do Radivilov...nunca achamos nada relativo a filhos, sra. Deeks...nós acreditamos na senhora, só que...**

 **\- É difícil uma criança sumir, não é? Especialmente o neto de Górki Radivilov. Eu sei.**

Ela olhou para Kensi após responder seu comentário, e depois para Hetty, como que pedindo ajuda. A diretora prontificou-se a esclarecer este pequeno detalhe.

 **\- Acontece que a sra. Deeks aqui me revelou no telefonema que fiz a ela que Demyan apagou todos os registros estadunidenses do filho assim que as primeiras informações sobre as revoltas dentro da União Soviética chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Ela descobriu isso por uma amiga. Que a ajudou a fugir da obsessão de Radivilov.**

 **\- Ele...ficou paranóico. Qualquer olhar mais severo já despertava o pior dentro dele. Somente Dmitri conseguia acalmá-lo, mas fiquei com medo disso também acabar. Ele estava pronto para levar meu filho para longe, para ser criado pelos avós. Disse...que sumiria comigo se preciso fosse.**

Ela não tentava mais esconder a dor. As lágrimas caíam sem dó, molhando o rosto marcado pela melancolia e pelo sofrimento. Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

 **\- Esta minha amiga trabalhava num escritório e num cartório. Ela conseguiu arrumar novas identidades e documentos para mim e para Dmitri. Eu passei a ser Elisa Marie e ele passou a ser Martin Alexander Deeks.**

 **\- Quem diria...o Deeks já andava disfarçado desde bebê.**

O comentário de Sam não foi em tom de piada. Fez isso unicamente para amenizar o clima, já tão pesado pelo rapto do detetive. Porém Roberta acabou rindo. Um riso amargurado, arrependido, agoniado.

 **\- Ele sempre foi muito bom em esconder o que sentia e o que pensava. Nem eu mesma conseguia descobrir. Só quando ele resolvia falar. Especialmente após me juntar com o traste do John. Ele fez tão mal à nós dois, mas fez pior ainda com Marty...Foram anos de violência, de surras, de espancamentos tão extremos que meu filho foi parar várias vezes na emergência de alguns hospitais. Eu tenho tanto arrependimento...devia ter deixado Demyan acabar comigo e levar Marty daqui.**

Kensi não precisava mais ouvir. Ela já entendia o motivo de Deeks ser tão fechado com relação à própria vida pessoal. Não tirava a razão dele. Ela abraçou Roberta, deixando-a chorar em seu ombro enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e falava um tom suave e compreensivo.

 **\- Não! Senhora Deeks, nunca mais repita isso. Moveu céus e terras para salvar seu filho. Se ele tivesse ido para a União Soviética poderia ter sido ainda pior. O general Górki se matou em 1992 e a mulher dele morreu em 94. A senhora salvou a vida do seu filho.**

 **\- Ah, minha querida...não! Foi justamente o contrário. Ele salvou minha vida de todas as formas que uma vida pode ser salva. E a única coisa que consegui fazer foi ir para longe dele, assim Demyan nunca o acharia.**

 **\- Nós vamos encontrá-lo. Ele é incrível, o mundo precisa de alguém tão bom quanto ele.**

 **\- Bom, não. O melhor.**

Callen falou, o olhar sério e determinado. Hetty conhecia aquela expressão. Callen estava engajado 150 por cento na missão. Porque isso traria o sorriso de volta ao rosto de uma pessoa que merecia ser feliz. Isso faria um filho encontrar sua mãe. E, para ele, isso já era bom o suficiente.

Hetty chamou uma enfermeira do hospital e entregou algum dinheiro. Pediu para que ela acompanhasse a sra. Deeks ao refeitório e tomasse um café com ela. A enfermeira sorriu simpática e conduziu a doce mulher para o local pedido. Assim feito, a diretora de operações virou-se aos seus agentes, discando para a OSP. Nell atendeu no segundo toque.

 **\- Senhorita Jones, está no viva-voz. Pode falar suas descobertas.**

 ** _\- Certo, então vamos lá: os carros estavam sem placa e sem identificação aparente. O que dá pra saber é que são dois GMC Yukon prateados._ **

**\- Mas Nell, isso não nos ajuda...**

 _ **\- Hey, calma! Quando eu terminar vai ajudar. O que vocês me passaram foi que os aros dos carros são giratórios e cromados. Bom, eles não são cromados. São de platina. Caríssimos. No estado todo só existem duas lojas especializadas que vendem este aro, e só uma oficina que os instala, porque a indenização por danos numa peça dessas pode chegar na casa das centenas de milhares de dólares.**_

 **\- Isso ajuda. E muito! Essa é a minha baixinha!**

 _ **\- Awn...obrigada, Sam!**_

 **\- Já temos os nomes destas lojas e desta oficina?**

 _ **\- Hey, Eric aqui. Estou passando para os seus celulares. Quando conseguirem o número de série nos passem, porque pode haver um endereço de entrega!**_

 **\- Valeu Eric! Obrigado, Nell!**

Callen respondeu logo antes de Hetty desligar. Ela não disse mais nada porque não precisava; seus agentes começavam a entrar em ação. Inclusive Sam, que já retirava a agulha do soro levantava-se.

 **\- Sr. Hanna, o que pensa que está fazendo?**

 **\- O que parece, Hetty? Estou me dando alta. Não tem mais motivo pra eu ficar relaxando. Não é hora pra folga.**

Kensi pegou sua bolsa, apenas sorrindo para o agente e andando em direção à saída.

 **\- Ele está certo. Deeks precisa da gente. Não vamos decepcioná-lo.**


	11. Contra a própria vontade

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Pela segunda vez em pouco tempo viu-se num limbo entre a escuridão e a claridade. Sentia uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Infelizmente dessa vez ele lembrava-se o que tinha acontecido. Queria que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, que acordasse em sua cama num domingo ensolarado, com Monty para brincar e o oceano para acalmar.

Nada disso aconteceria. Alguma coisa dentro de si gritava que tudo daria muito, muito errado. E o que faria? Continuaria de olhos fechados, talvez caindo novamente na inconsciência para não encarar a realidade? Não. Evitar o que aconteceu, durante toda a sua vida, foi muito mais difícil do que enfrentar as dificuldades.

Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com o ambiente agora muito mais claro. Piscou algumas vezes, movendo a cabeça devagar. Ergueu o rosto e percebeu que não estava mais no quarto aonde acordou da primeira vez. Também não estava deitado ou livre.

Estava numa cadeira, daquelas usadas em consultórios onde era possível recostar o paciente. Ele mesmo percebeu estar nesta posição; quase deitado. Pulsos, cotovelos e joelhos presos pelas mesmas restrições usadas em hospitais. Tentou soltar-se no mesmo instante, obviamente não obtendo sucesso.

Havia uma porta de metal logo à sua frente. Ele não teve tempo de chamar ninguém, porque ela logo se abriu. Quem entrou primeiro foi Demyan, uma das mãos em um bolso do sobretudo e a outra carregando uma pequena maleta preta. Seu olhar estava dividido entre triste e ansioso.

 **- _Vybachte, miy syn_. Desculpe, meu filho. Foi necessário. Mas antes de conversarmos, você precisa de... _vykup_. Uma redenção.**

Demyan apontou para a porta aberta, e logo o homem que o golpeou foi empurrado para dentro da sala. Atrás dele vinha outro cara, praticamente colando uma arma nas costas do primeiro.

Deeks reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar. O rosto estava diferente, tinha bem menos cabelos...mas o monstro nunca poderia esconder a maldade que escapava daquelas orbes escurecidas por anos de abusos cometidos contra si e, principalmente, contra os outros. Mais do que psicopatia; ali residia a pura e simples maldade.

 **\- Como você pode estar vivo?! Isso não é possível, só pode ser um pesadelo...**

 **\- Eu também não estou pulando de alegria em te ver, pirralho.**

BAM. um soco que chegou a ecoar na sala e ele virou-se, quase caindo. O golpe desferido por Demyan foi tal que arrancou sangue. O homem alto e de ombros largos enganava muito bem; ninguém diria que ele poderia ser tão forte. Ele pegou o homem pelo pescoço, arrastando-o para perto de Deeks.

 **\- Você feriu o meu filho. Seja educado e peça perdão. _Agora_.**

 **\- Ele Tinha jogado você no chão!**

 **\- Eu não estou falando somente de ontem, inútil! Estou falando dos anos e anos de gritos, e ameaças, e surras, e da espingarda que você! VOCÊ apontou para o meu ÚNICO filho! Alguém que eu jurei amar e proteger e que uma vadia tirou de mim!**

 **\- Nunca...NUNCA...fale assim da minha mãe.**

A voz de Deeks saiu entre dentes. Ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar; sempre acontecia quando alguém cometia a audácia de ferir seus entes queridos. Não são muitos. Dá pra contar nos dedos. Mas ele os valorizava como tesouros preciosos.

O soviético reconheceu aquele brilho, porque ele próprio sempre o teve. Perdeu todas as pessoas que um dia prezou; agora só tinha Dmitri. E nunca mais o perderia. E agora o admirava ainda mais. Ele seria perfeito. O filho perfeito.

O soldado perfeito.

 **\- Você acha que sua mãe fez o certo em tirá-lo de mim, Dmitri. Eu entendo, você a defendeu a vida toda. É um hábito. Mas isso precisa mudar. Esse seu passado precisa sumir. Começando por agora.**

Ele apertou com ainda mais força o pescoço de Gordon, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se. Olhou para o comparsa que estava armado e apenas acenou com a cabeça; ele aproximou-se e apontou a pistola para a cabeça do homem subjugado.

 **\- Peça...perdão.**

Deeks olhava fixamente para ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, viu algo além de ódio nos olhos do homem que sempre teve como pai; viu o medo. Negou com a cabeça algumas vezes, tentando fazê-lo teimar, não dizer nada, manter aquele estúpido orgulho que o seguiu por toda a vida.

Mas não adiantou. Gordon apenas olhou para Deeks, e sua voz saiu apenas num murmúrio do seu último exalar de vida.

 **\- Marty...me perdoe...**

Não houve estrondo. Não houve barulho ensurdecedor. Apenas o brevíssimo som de dispado saído de um disparo com silenciador. Gordon John Brandel caiu num baque surdo, um buraco bem no meio da cabeça, o sangue manchando a sala imaculada.

O mundo de Marty perdeu o som. Apenas sua respiração chegava a seus ouvidos - um lembrete de que ele estava vivo, apesar do pesadelo que vivia naquele momento. Os olhos arregalados, o peito arfando como se ele estivesse se afogando. Apesar de tudo, ele não desejava a morte de Brandel. Queria que ele pagasse na cadeia por todos os crimes cometidos. Que ele conseguisse se recuperar. Que um dia - quem sabe? - Tivessem a relação de pai e filho com a qual Marty sempre sonhou.

Duas singelas lágrimas caíram, uma de cada orbe. Aos poucos os sons voltaram. Zíper sendo aberto. Demyan tirando um frasquinho e uma seringa com agulha de dentro da pequena bolsa. O comparsa arrastando uma mesinha e cadeira para perto de Deeks. Demyan sentando-se nela. Deixando seringa e frasco na mesa e pegando dela algodão e álcool.

 **\- Eu sempre quis várias coisas nesta vida, Dmitri. Quis ser um médico bem-sucedido. Quis apoiar a causa da grande União Soviética. Quis um amor para compartilhar tudo isso, assim como minha mãe e meu pai. Quis filhos. Mas acima de tudo, eu quis o controle. De tudo. De todos. Por isso...me tornei neurocirurgião.**

Ele molhou o algodão com o álcool e, em seguida, o passou gentilmente no pescoço de Deeks. O detetive sentiu o líquido gelado entrar em contato com sua pele e mexeu-se com violência, tentando livrar-se daquela insanidade toda.

 **\- Shhh...se não ficar quieto, eu vou te machucar. E eu não quero isso. Sabe, você já deve ter ouvido isso antes, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe. Sempre foram a parte que mais amei nela. Vão perder um pouco desse brilho, mas eu garanto, meu filho: é por uma boa causa.**

Deeks então viu o soviético pegar o frasco e espetar a agulha nele. Logo a seringa ficou pela metade com um líquido transparente e sem cheiro algum. O capanga que matou Brandel aproximou-se, guardando a arma e segurando a cabeça do detetive de lado, assim o pescoço ficou exposto. Claro que ele tentou lutar. Preso da forma que estava, no entanto, não conseguia nada além mover muito pouco os braços e as pernas.

 **\- Para com isso! Radivilov, não faz isso! Você não precisa fazer isso!**

Demyan não deu ouvidos. Ele aproximou-se novamente e, sem pressa, injetou o líquido no local desinfetado. Deeks sentiu uma onda de calor interminável varrer todo o seu corpo, como se pegasse fogo. Cerrou os dentes e sentiu arrepios na espinha. Logo essa onda de calor passou para sua cabeça e ele gritou. Depois ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos reviraram e ele sentiu a consciência deixar o corpo. Só que não completamente.

As imagens das pessoas que conhecia e prezava viraram meros borrões em sua mente. Lentamente apagadas, como desenhos feitos em giz de cera. Sua mãe, Hetty, Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric...

A última a sumir foi a que ele mais amava. A que nunca teve chance de dizer tudo o que sentia. A que voz sua chamou num tom baixo de desespero. De despedida.

 **\- Kensi...**

E então aqueles olhos azuis-cobalto tão vivos e fantásticos aos poucos perderam o brilho. Seu corpo, antes lutando contra a toxina, finalmente deixou-se relaxar. Os punhos que estavam fechados com força...abriram-se. Sua respiração, antes urgente e apressada, acalmou-se e ficou profunda.

Demyan acompanhou todo o processo sentado na cadeira. Observava cada aspecto de transformação que seu soro proporcionava ao corpo humano. Ao corpo de seu filho. Passado o tempo exato, ele soltou as correias que prendiam Deeks. Acariciou seus cabelos e o chamou pelo nome de nascimento.

 **\- Dmitri Radivilov. Olhe para mim.**

E o rapaz virou-se, atendendo pelo nome sem protestar. Sentou-se reto e permaneceu impassível, como um boneco sem vida.

 **- _Miy syn_...meu filho!**

Totalmente levado pela loucura, Demyan abraçou o filho com força. O detetive, dominado pelo soro e pela vontade de Demyan, manteve-se imóvel. Apenas uma frase gélida e sem emoção chegou aos ouvidos do soviético.

 **\- Papa... _YA hotovyy_. Papai...estou pronto.**

Naquele momento não existia mais Marty Deeks.

Dmitri Radivilov havia renascido.


	12. Vazio torturante

N.A.: Oie! Então, vou passar o fim de semana sem atualizar a fanfic por motivos de FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA MIM \o/ Gostaria de agradecer às mansagens muito fofas da linda Phnxgirl. Uma fã de Harry Potter (somos duas) que foi conquistada por uma fanfic de NCIS LA e, assim como eu, é fã recente da série! Obrigada, querida! \o/

Hi! So, this weekend I will not update the fanfic because HAPPY B-DAY TO ME \o/ I would like to thanks to a very special person who send me very special messages! A Harry Potter fan (like me) who was conquered ny a NCIS LA fanfic and, also like me, is a recent fan of the show! Phnxgirl, thank you so much! \o/

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

- **Agente federal. Preciso da lista de compradores deste modelo de aro.**

Kensi não entrou sorrindo. Não cumprimentou. Não olhou para os outros clientes da loja de artigos de luxo para automóveis.

Callen e Sam estava na outra loja indicada por Nell e Eric e, àquela hora, faziam as mesmas perguntas que ela. Já fazia mais de 24 horas que Marty estava desaparecido e não havia mais um segundo sequer a perder. Ela sabia que as chances de uma pessoa sumida ser encontrada com vida após 48 horas de busca era quase impossível.

Só que também tinha esperança de que Radivilov, como pai de Deeks, não fizesse mal ao detetive.

O gerente olhou a foto e reconheceu aquele modelo de roda. Feito sob encomenda, com marca d'água nas laterais, raio de largura maior que os vendidos normalmente na loja. Ainda assim, ele teria muitos problemas se desse a lista para aquela mulher. Seus clientes são da mais alta sociedade, riquíssimos e influentes. Uma coisa destas poderia acabar com seu negócio.

 **\- É, nós vendemos este modelo. Só por encomenda. Vê essa marca aqui? É exclusiva de um cliente, apenas.**

 **\- Ótimo. Preciso do nome e do endereço de entrega.**

 **\- Isso...vai ser possível com o devido mandado. Você trouxe um...não é?**

A agente respirou fundo, batendo uma das mãos com força no tampo da bancada. Fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar. Sem muito sucesso. Fuzilou o homem com o rosto e ficando a milímetros dele.

 **\- Escuta aqui, seu capacho de gente rica. Meu parceiro está correndo risco de vida e você está colaborando para isso. Eu posso de prender por cumplicidade no rapto de um agente da lei e tudo o que você consegue dizer é "preciso de um mandado"?!**

 **\- D...Desculpe, senhora! São as normas da loja... e a lei!**

 **\- Então que a lei seja cumprida. Aqui o mandado.**

E um papel dobrado foi jogado no balcão. Callen e Sam aproximaram-se, ficando ao lado de Kensi. O Seal deu um levíssimo tapa nas costas da agente, apenas para cumprimentá-la e dizer que estava ali para qualquer coisa.

Callen cruzou os braços, esperando o gerente ler todo o documento, sem o menor vestígio de raiva. Na verdade o agente tinha um sorriso de canto, aproveitando a vitória daquele momento.

 **\- Enfrentamos a mesma coisa na loja aonde fomos. Pedimos logos dois mandados. Uma para lá e uma para cá. Não demorou mais que uma hora.**

 **\- Sabe, quando é a vida de um policial que está em risco...as coisas andam mais depressa.**

O homem olhou para os rostos dos agentes logo após ouvir as palavras de Callen e Sam. Depois pediu um momento, indo à sua sala. Em cinco minutos estava de volta com três folhas grampeadas juntas. Nomes de clientes e endereços de entrega completos, além de telefones para contato. Kensi pegou os papéis sem muita cerimônia e leu cada informação com muito cuidado. Não demorou muito para encontrar um nome conhecido.

 **\- Arthur Schneider...**

 **\- O pseudônimo de Radivilov.**

Callen Pegou o próprio celular e liberou a tela. Abriu uma foto e mostrou para o gerente, sem paciência para conversa.

 **\- Este é Arthur Schneider?** ** _É ele_** **?!**

 **\- É...é ele mesmo. Ele tem...um sotaque. Não é muito forte, mas às vezes ele até fala umas palavras esquisitas...parece alemão ou...**

 **\- Russo. Só que não é nenhum dos dois.**

Sam falava isso enquanto já saía da loja, Kensi e Callen logo atrás dos dois. Pela ficha de informações que Eric conseguiu, Radivilov na verdade veio da parte ucraniana da União Soviética. A diferença é muito sutil, mas existe. Ele entrou no carro e deu a partida logo após Callen também entrar. Kensi ia no próprio veículo.

Não havia sequer necessidade em passar no terceiro endereço - uma oficina. O que eles queriam já estava naquela folha. Kensi ia na frente e os dois agentes a seguiam. Pelo telefone Sam passou as informações e pedu reforço imediato, possível resgate de agente da lei. Nell garantiu a chamada e também pediu duas ambulâncias. Ela conhecia os agentes do NCIS. Qualquer missão realizada, bem-sucedida ou não, quase sempre terminava com feridos - seja do lado dos agentes ou do lado dos investigados. Então já tinha aprendido que, junto com o reforço da agência ou da polícia, médicos sempre eram bem-vindos.

O Seal agradeceu e desligou o telefone. Nada mais foi dito. A tensão tornou-se física e poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

Na cabeça de todos, apenas um pensamento: resgatar o amigo.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Chegaram a micro-cidade de Vernon muito rápido. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos pararam seus carros e saíram, colocando suas vestes, preparando armas e munição. Fecharam as portas dos carros e correram para dentro da cidade. Tudo com o máximo de silêncio possível.

No começo mantiveram-se juntos, por isso os três repararam na mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo: o silêncio. Era um local industrial, então o normal seria ter pessoas passando a todo o tempo, indo ou voltando do trabalho. Em plena luz do dia e no horário comercial...não havia viva alma.

Isso acabou em segundos.

Logo uma pessoa apareceu numa esquina. Depois mais uma. Duas mais. Acompanhavam o andar dos agentes como se fosse abutres. Olhos vidrados, sem brilho, rostos marcados pela dureza de uma vida que não parecia boa e posturas apáticas de quem apenas...esperava ordens.

 **\- Que esquisito...**

 **\- Estou me sentindo naquele filme, "Cidade dos Amaldiçoados".**

 **\- É, só que eles são os aliens e nós somos os moradores apavorados na vila.**

Eles conversavam em sussurros, quase que temerosos em acordar a besta dentro dos corpos das pessoas que os observavam. Logo um zunido ecoou pelas ruas e incomodou os ouvidos dos três. Eles tiveram que tapar as orelhas por alguns segundos e, quando destaparam, a voz firme e insana fez-se presente.

 _ **\- Bazhanyy! Bem-vindos agente Blye, agente Callen e agente Hanna! Bem-vindos ao meu humilde experimento de saúde!**_

Eles sabiam. Estavam sendo vigiados, filmados por câmeras que eles não estavam fáceis à vista. Também sabiam que, por aquelas palavras, Radivilov só queria dizer uma coisa: todos na cidade tornaram-se vítimas do soro psicoativo.

Quem ficou à frente foi Kensi, olhando para cima como se pudesse encarar o louco neurocirurgião.

 **\- Não viemos aqui para participar dessa sua maluquice, nem vamos brigar contra estas pessoas. Sabemos sobre a toxina que você desenvolveu! Não torne as coisas piores, liberte o Deeks!**

 _ **\- O nome dele NÃO É DEEKS! Vai aprender a respeitar o sangue dos Radivilov! Viz'mit' try! Prynesit' meni! Peguem os três! Tragam a mim!**_

E então as ainda mais pessoas juntaram-se às poucas que observavam os três agentes.

Callen, Sam e Kensi não tiveram outra alternativa: Usaram suas armas. Dispararam tiros de advertência que não surtiram o menor efeito. Aquelas pessoas não ligaram para as balas, o barulho, os avisos; na verdade o soro tirava até mesmo o apreço pela vida. Tudo o que restava era obedecer. E assim eles fariam.

Os três correram das mais de 100 pessoas que os perseguiam, procurando um lugar seguro para usarem como esconderijo. Quase todas as portas estavam trancadas, o que dificultava em muito a missão deles. Não podiam chutá-la ou explodi-las porque perderiam tempo e a população, controlada por Radivilov, os alcançaria.

E então, quando tudo parecia perdido...quando eles já encaravam a possibilidade de tornarem-se bonecos zumbificados...

Carros acelerando. Fazendo curvas. Cercando as pessoas e cantando os pneus. Policiais e agentes saindo dos veículos com armas de munição letal, não-letal e de choque. O reforço que pediram finalmente chegara.

 _ **\- Pessoal, vocês estão bem?!**_

 **\- Estamos, Nell. Essa foi bem na hora!**

 **\- Nell, Radivilov está nos vigiando por câmeras! Tente achar a conexão dele!**

 _ **\- Eric já está fazendo isso. Vocês precisam ir até o final da rua e encontrar uma ponte de concreto. De um lado tem prédios e do outro tem tanques de armazenamento, vão para lá! O sinal vem do tanque esquerdo!**_

 **\- Valeu, Eric! Vamos!**

Nunca correram tão rápido na vida. Passaram pela ponte e chegaram ao tanque indicado por Eric. Colocaram-se em posição e Sam atirou na fechadura da porta, logo depois chutando-a. Os tês entraram e miraram suas armas. O local inicialmente estava completamente escuro...

E então as luzes foram acesas. Sequencialmente elas iluminaram o local e o que eles viram ao redor os fez empalidecer.

Aquele lugar não era mais um simples tanque vazio já há muitos tempo. Foi reformado e parecia muito mais um centro de pesquisa humana do que qualquer outra coisa. Havia macas, divisórias para cada "paciente" ser analisado individualmente, instrumentos para exames e cirurgias...tudo do melhor e mais moderno. Mas o que era feito ali não trazia qualquer conforto ou o alívio que cuidados médicos proporcionam.

Um centro de pesquisa. Mesmo vazio, estava claro que os objetos de estudos eram cobaias humanas.

Passos ecoaram pelo imenso local. Firmes, decididos, lentos e prontos para dar o bote, como uma serpente mortal.

Callen, Sam e Kensi olhavam para frente, firmes em suas posições, prontos para o confronto.

Mas nada os preparou para aquilo.

Parando poucos metros à frente e olhando diretamente para eles, estava um homem. Alto, bonito, olhar endurecido, sem brilho e assustadoramente vazio. Punhos cerrados e rosto que em nada lembrava a bondade que sempre expressou. Para o horror dos três agentes, havia mais uma vítima do soro:

Deeks.


	13. Decisão dolorosa

N.A.: Tô mandando mais um capítulo logo, porque sim! Fiquem ligados!

I'll upload this chapter already, just in case! Stay tunned!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

O tempo parou pelo que pareceram ser horas. Os três agentes encararam o amigo num misto de alívio, medo e muita...muita dor. Eles entreolharam-se e pareceram silenciosamente concordar com apenas uma coisa: não machucariam Deeks. Não cairiam no truque de Radivilov.

Assim que olharam para frente, a última lâmpada acendeu. Numa passarela de metal que dava passagem para o que parecia ser um escritório no alto do tanque, Demyan Radivilov apareceu, vestido com seu sobretudo preto e portando seu sorriso desdenhoso. Apoiou as mãos nas grades da passarela, suspirando e olhando a cena logo abaixo dele.

 **\- Demyan Radivilov, você está preso pelos crimes de terrorismo e conspiração!**

 **\- Estou?...Mas eu me sinto tão livre!**

 **\- Callen, Sam, vão. Eu fico aqui.**

 **\- Kensi...**

 **\- Eu disse pra irem logo!**

Não havia mais espaço para debates. Sam e Callen correram, armas a postos, indo em direção à escada que dava acesso à passarela. Deeks correu para detê-los, mas Kensi colocou-se à frente dele. Ela guardou sua pistola no coldre e cerrou os punhos, colocando-os à frente do corpo, uma posição de ataque-defesa.

 _-_ ** _Vse v poryadku, Dmitri. Podbayte pro neyi. Vony moyi_** **. Tudo bem, Dmitri. Cuide dela. Eles são meus.**

 ** _\- Dobre_** **. Está bem.**

Kensi sentiu o coração apertar ao ver o parceiro, amigo e pessoa de extrema importância em sua vida falar uma língua que nem pertencia a ele. Ainda assim ela tinha um trabalho a ser feito. E se tivesse que enfrentar Deeks para poder levá-lo para casa...assim o faria. Porque aquela pessoa com o rosto endurecido, usando roupas pretas que nada tinham a ver com ele, com os olhos sem a vida que ela amava admirar...aquele não era seu parceiro. E ela precisava trazer Deeks de volta.

Marty a olhou de lado, erguendo uma das mãos e chamando-a para a briga, num desafio evidente.

 **-** ** _Davay_** **! Vamos!**

 **\- Eu sinto muito, Deeks...**

Ela respirou fundo e avançou para cima do detetive. Os primeiros socos sequer encaixaram e então ela notou que ele estava mais rápido que ela. Pela primeira vez, na verdade. Virou-se de lado justamente em tempo de evitar levar um soco no estômago, porém não conseguiu evitar a joelhada que o detetive desferiu em suas costelas. Ela perdeu o ar e o equilíbrio por alguns segundos, o que foi suficiente para Deeks fazer um veloz e elegante meio giro, dando também uma cotovelada no rosto da agente.

Kensi afastou-se na hora, sentindo uma dor lancinante no nariz. O sangue caiu em filetes e os olhos lacrimejaram. Ela esfregou o sangue com as costas das mãos e não teve tempo de recuperar-se; Marty aplicou uma rasteira que a fez cair de costas no chão. As duas costelas que estavam machucadas pela joelhada do detetive terminaram de quebrar.

Ela gritou de raiva, de dor, de frustração. Ao abrir os olhos teve tempo apenas de rolar para o lado, pois Deeks estava pronto para chutar-lhe o estômago. Conseguiu escapar até o espaço acabar e ela ficar recostada numa parede. Levantou-se e saiu a tempo de não levar um soco do rapaz, que acabou acertando a parede. Ela viu as juntas dos dedos de Deeks sangrarem e os cortes aparecerem. Provavelmente quebrou o pulso.

E nenhum gemido sequer escapou da boca dele. Isso a apavorou. Ele sempre demonstrava quando sentia algum incômodo. Sempre sabia cuidar dos próprios machucados. Naquele momento não havia mais resquício de fraqueza em Deeks.

Nem de humanidade.

Ele virou-se, deixando a mão ferida pender e o sangue cair em gotas livres no chão de concreto. Com a outra mão ele tirou algo do bolso traseiro da calça.

A faca brilhante, com detalhes pretos e cinzas dançou em sua palma enquanto ele corria em direção à agente.

Se Kensi não fizesse nada...estaria perdida.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Sam e Callen corriam escada acima, escapando dos tiros disparados por Demyan. Ele nunca foi fã do barulho que as armas fazem, por isso sempre usou silenciador. Um toque a mais na loucura do neurocirurgião. Por mais iluminado que o lugar fosse, o som ajudava os agentes e atrapalhava o ucraniano. E ele não estava disposto a ajudar os dois ou colaborar com o fim do caso. Assim que os dois agentes chegaram à passarela, mais tiros foram disparados, desta vez pelos capangas de Demyan. Eles, ao contrário do chefe, não usavam pistolas com silenciadores.

Sam jogou-se no chão da passarela para evitar os tiros e Callen ficou pendurado pelo lado de fora do corrimão, cerca de dez metros acima do chão do tanque.

 **\- Callen, se segura! Eu tô indo te ajudar!**

 **\- Sam, vai atrás do Radivilov! Eu cuido deles!**

Um dos bandidos tentou correr atrás de Sam, mas teve um dos pés agarrado por Callen e caindo de cara na passarela. Quase que o segundo teve o mesmo destino, mas conseguiu saltar a tempo. Callen conseguiu voltar para cima da passarela e usou sua arma para disparar contra o bandido que já erguia a arma, pronto para disparar em sua direção.

Virou-se a tempo de dar um chute alto no bandido que tinha passado pelo colega caído, acertando a mão que segurava a arma. A pistola caiu da passarela e atingiu o chão do tanque sem disparar. O homem ainda tirou um punhal do bolso, mas não teve tempo de avançar; Callen acertou dois tiros no peito dele. O corpo caiu num baque alto contra a passarela, os olhos abertos pelo choque da morte.

O agente respirou fundo, verificando se estava ferido. Nada grave. Duas balas pegaram em seu colete e outra o acertou de raspão no braço direito. Ele correu na direção do escritório aonde Sam e Demyan entraram a tempo de ver os dois trocando socos e chutes.

A munição de Radivilov tinha acabado. A de Sam, não. Mas ele não resistiu em partir pra briga física contra aquele cara doente, que se atreveu a drogar e usar Deeks como se o rapaz fosse um mero soldadinho de chumbo.

A troca de golpes estava justa, e qualquer um dos dois tinha chance de vencer. Isso até o momento que Callen entrou. Ele apontou sua arma para Demyan, praticamente gritando com ele.

 **\- Radivilov, parado! Não tem mais saída! Entregue-se! Ajoelhe e coloque as mãos atrás da cabeça para que possamos algemá-lo!**

 **\- Eu NUNCA vou ser preso por porcos americanos! Vai ter que me levar num saco para cadáv...**

Um bom altíssimo, estridente e muito conhecido por todos ecoou do lado de fora. Logo em seguida, um grito feminino. Kensi.

O sangue dos três gelou naquele momento. Ela não gritava por um tiro que recebeu. Mas sim por um que teve de disparar.

Ela implorava pela vida de Marty.

Demyan olhou pelo painel de vidro o que aconteceu. Seus olhos arregalaram e, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, derramou lágrimas. Tão furiosas que caíam umas atrás das outras e sem cerimônia

 ** _\- Ne...Ne! Miy syn! DMITRI! MIY SYN!_ Não...não! Meu filho! DMITRI! MEU FILHO! VOCÊS MATARAM O MEU FILHO!**

O homem que sempre andou numa linha tênue entre a loucura e a razão perdeu de vez a sanidade. Ele avançou contra os agentes, gritando ensandecido. Callen só teve o trabalho de atirar na perna e no ombro do ucraniano, fazendo-o cair e cerrar os dentes de dor. Ele algemou o homem e o levantou, enquanto Sam corria pela passarela e descia as escadas para ver o que tinha acontecido.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi escapou do máximo de investidas que pôde. Ela conseguiu finalmente encaixar alguns golpes em Deeks, apenas para levar uma punhalada no braço e cerrar os dentes para não gritar. Não tinha mais jeito...ela precisava reagir...

Tentou tirar a pistola de seu coldre, mas foi novamente derrubada por Deeks e a arma caiu no chão, deslizando cerca de dois metros à frente da agente. Ela virou-se, olhos arregalados pelo choque, conseguindo escapar dos novos golpes de Deeks apenas por mera sorte. Não tinha tempo para levantar-se, então arrastou-se até a arma, virando-se justamente quando o detetive já estava quase em cima dela para aplicar o golpe final.

Ela não se lembrava de ter apertado o gatilho. Nem da bala ter saído da arma. Mas ouviu o som do tiro ecoar por todo o tanque...e depois o silêncio. Nem mesmo a própria respiração conseguia sentir ou escutar.

Deeks parou no mesmo instante. A mão sem ferimentos largou o punhal, que caiu com um barulho agudo. Ele olhou para o próprio corpo e viu o tiro logo abaixo de seu tórax. Sua respiração ficou funda e rápida. Ele deu alguns passos para trás. Levou a mão ao ferimento, os dedos ficando vermelhos pelo sangue que escorria. Suas pernas perderam a força. Ele caiu de joelhos, os olhos ainda sem a luz que sempre foram deles.

O corpo ferido pendeu para o lado e encontrou o chão no mesmo momento em que o grito de Kensi encheu o espaço do tanque.

 **\- DEEKS! Não, não, não! Deeks, me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe!**

Kensi esqueceu de todos os ferimentos. Não sentia mais a punhalada em seu braço. Só sentia dor. Uma dor tão grande que pareceu esmagar seu coração. Ela colocou as próprias mãos em cima da mão do detetive, pressionando o ferimento para ao menos amenizar a perda de sangue. Deeks piscou algumas vezes, sem nada dizer, parecendo apenas confuso com toda a situação.

 **\- Está tudo bem, Deeks. Você vai ficar bem! Vai ficar bem! Hetty, preciso de uma ambulância aqui! É o Deeks!**

 _ **\- Já foi chamada, senhorita Blye. Já havia algumas que chegaram junto com o reforço policial. Só mais dois minutos! Tente mantê-lo acordado!**_

Sam chegou neste exato momento, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Kensi e tirando as mãos dela do ferimento de Deeks. Ele próprio passou a pressionar enquanto falava, a voz suave e trêmula demonstrando um desespero escondido.

 **\- Fale com ele, Kensi. Tente faze-lo te reconhecer.**

 **\- Deeks? Marty? Sou eu, Kensi! Lembra? Você me chama de Fern, me chama de Sugarbear...pode fazer isso de novo? O Sam está aqui também! E o Callen! Viemos te ajudar, Marty. Lembra da gente?**

O detetive piscou os olhos devagar, parecendo grogue. Sua sabeça pendeu para o lado algumas vezes e ele tossiu. Um filete de sangue escorreu de seus lábios, fazendo o caminho até o chão.

Imagens voltavam à sua mente. Sua mãe, que fez de tudo para protegê-lo. Até mesmo ir embora.

Monty, latindo satisfeito com as brincadeiras e os exercícios na praia.

Sam e Callen, sempre tão rígidos com ele, mas aos poucos reconhecendo o valor do detetive dentro da equipe.

Eric e Nell, fazendo o possível e o impossível para ajudar o time nas missões mais absurdas.

Hetty...não teria a chance de ser melhor ou fazer mais se não fosse por ela. "Pequeno terror", como a chamava.

E então o rosto mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. A mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. Como ele pôde ser tão sortudo em conhecê-la e tornar-se parceiro dela na equipe?

E ela estava lá. Falando com ele, os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas, o rosto imerso em pura culpa.

Mas por que? Ela não tinha culpa de nada! Ele precisava acalmá-la. Passar confiança. Era seu dever. Ele era parceiro dela, afinal de contas.

Parceiros.

As lembranças apagadas pelo soro voltaram todas num turbilhão. Ele cerrou os olhos, arqueando o corpo e sentindo a dor monstruosa do tiro que recebeu. Quando ele foi baleado? Foi agora? Ele conhecia aquilo. Mas a dor de ser baleado pouco mais de um ano atrás nem se comparava àquela, que parecia mil vezes pior.

Sua voz saiu entredentes, junto com o quase choro de agonia e a respiração, que começava a ficar mais rápida e rasa.

 **\- Ken...si...Kensi...S...Sam...**

 **\- Estamos aqui, Deeks. Fica com a gente. Lembra da gente? Não vamos te deixar, então faça o mesmo.**

A voz de Sam...sempre tão calma, tão cheia de serenidade e razão...Ele sorriu por pouco tempo, pois uma nova onda de sofrimento varreu seu corpo.

 **\- Perdão...vocês...me perdoam?**

 **\- Shhh Marty, não fala. Fica quietinho, não tem nada o que perdoar. A culpa não foi sua.**

Ao longe os gritos de Demyan começavam a ficar mais altos. Ele chamava pelo filho. Foi levado pelos policiais que haviam acabado de chegar. Logo atrás deles, uma equipe de paramédicos entrava no local.

 **\- Falem...pra ele...é Deeks.**

 **\- Falar o que, Marty?**

 **\- Meu nome...é Marty...Deeks. Não é... Dmitri...não é...**

Aqueles lindos olhos azuis recuperaram o brilho fantástico de mil estrelas. Ele olhou para Callen, que agora também estava ao lado dele. Depois olhou para Sam. E por último, para Kensi. Levou a mão ferida ao rosto dela, afagando a bochecha da agente, sequer sentindo as lágrimas que caíam de suas orbes azuis.

 **\- Raio de sol...e pólvora...  
**

Ele tossiu, sentindo mais sangue escapar de seus lábios. Seus olhos reviraram e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Ele desmaiou no exato momento em que os paramédicos chegaram e afastaram Sam para cuidarem de Deeks.

Kensi sentiu a mão de Deeks em seu rosto. Segurou-a e beijou sua palma, o sorriso triste enfeitando sua face. E então notou Deeks aos poucos perder a luta contra a dor.

 **\- Deeks?...Deeks. Não, por favor! Fica comigo! MARTY!**


	14. A espera e o reencontro

N.A.: Obrigada pelos desejos de feliz aniversário, amo vocês muitão assim \o/

Sobre o soro desenvolvido por Demyan Radivilov: a inspiração veio de um livro brasileiro do meu autor predileto: Pedro Bandeira. O nome é "A Droga da Obediência" e faz parte da coleção "Os Karas" (que eu tenho completa e já li...sei lá...dezenas de vezes? :v )

Thank you for the Happy Birthday good wishes, guys! I love you all this much! \o/

About the drug developed by Demyan Radivilov: my inspiration came from a a brazilian book, written by my very favorite brazilian author: Pedro Bandeira. The name is "A Droga da Obediência" ("The Drug of Obedience" or "The Obedience's Drug", I don't know the right name out of Brazil), and is the first book from "Os Karas" collection (wich I have and I already read...I don't know...dozen of times? :v)

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

As vozes ecoavam e pareciam muito distantes. Sua cabeça moveu-se algumas vezes e tentou respirar mais profundamente, mas seu nariz doeu muito e ela cerrou os olhos. Respirar pela boca...respirar pela boca. Repetiu este mantra por alguns minutos antes de aventurar-se a abrir os olhos.

Paredes brancas. Cama reclinada para ela não ficar ter que depositar o peso todo nas costas. Um tubinho e fios finos conectados a ela. Também havia uma faixa e curativos que protegiam os pontos que recebeu em um dos braços. O dedo indicador de uma das mãos parecia mais pesado que todos os outros e ela focou a visão, até perceber que um clip de monitoramento estava preso a ele.

Um som baixo e ainda assim irritante. Bip...bip...bip...

E então, ao fechar os olhos novamente, tudo veio de uma vez: o parceiro raptado, as pistas, a corrida contra o tempo, o tanque d'água transformado em um horrendo centro para cobaias humanas, os tiros...

Teve que enfrentar Deeks. Teve que balear a pessoa que já salvou sua vida mais de uma vez. O cara que ela...amava.

O pouco de sono que ainda sentia foi embora num estalo e ela sentou-se depressa na cama. O movimento mandou ondas de dor aguda para a lateral direita de seu corpo e ela trincou os dentes, gemendo agoniada.

 **\- Hey...sem movimentos bruscos. Não se levante ainda, vai ficar dolorida por um tempo.**

 **\- Callen...você está bem?**

 **\- Bom dia, raio de sol. Belo curativo no seu rosto.**

Ela pareceu confusa com a frase, e só então levou a mão livre até o rosto. Seu nariz estava mantido por uma micro-tala que estava escondida debaixo de um firme curativo. Negou com a cabeça algumas vezes, suspirando. Depois tentou verificar as costelas quebradas, mas o simples movimento para tentar virar de lado quase a fez chorar.

 **\- O que eu disse sobre movimentos bruscos? Eu estou inteiro. E você está bem. Teve que ser operada por causa das costelas e do braço. Também consertaram seu nariz quebrado. Vai sobreviver.**

 **\- Sam...Deeks?**

O último nome saiu num fio de voz. Se Callen não estivesse perto dela, não escutaria. Ele apoiou uma das mãos na grade da cama, enquanto a outra pousou no ombro da agente. Havia momentos em seu trabalho em que ele simplesmente odiava ser o líder da equipe. Começou com as boas notícias.

 **\- Sam está bem. Alguns inchaços, nada além disso. Vai ficar alguns dias com o olho roxo, mas segundo ele isso é um charme.**

Ela sabia. Conhecia Callen. Aquelas palavras leves e quase brincalhonas não diziam toda a verdade. Alguma coisa aconteceu. E foi com seu parceiro. Engoliu o nó que formou-se em sua garganta, sentindo os olhos marejarem mas nenhuma lágrima cair.

 **\- Callen...onde está o Deeks?**

 **\- O sr. Deeks não pode falar com você neste momento, senhorita Blye. O sr. Hanna está fazendo companhia a ele.**

Hetty entrou no quarto com o dedos entrelaçados. Depois os soltou, indo até sua agente e pousando uma das mãos em seu braço enfaixado.

 **\- Ele passou horas em cirurgia. O menor dano foi no pulso, que estava quebrado e foi facilmente reparado. O maior foi pelo tiro que ele recebeu. Perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue, atingiu uma das costelas que acabou perfurando um dos pulmões.**

Kensi não resistiu mais. Deixou as lágrimas fluírem livres, caindo em filetes por seu rosto. Sua culpa...tudo culpa sua. Escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos, tentando com isso apagar toda a vergonha e o remorso que sentia naquele momento.

 **\- Hetty...por favor...não diga que... por favor...**

 **\- Ele entrou em parada cardiorespiratória na ambulância, na Emergência e durante a cirurgia. Tiveram que intubá-lo e colocá-lo em coma induzido.**

Ela já sentia o coração pesar. Nunca mais se perdoaria. Nunca mais confiaria em si mesma. Não aguentaria ir ao trabalho todos os dias e não ver mas o parceiro lá. Um soluço escapou e ela pareceu encolher-se em toda a culpa que sentia. Quase não ouviu as próximas palavras da diretora.

 **\- E não, senhorita Blye. Ele não morreu. Está em estado muito grave. Mas continua vivo. É teimoso como a parceira dele.**

Ergueu o rosto na hora, abismada com a notícia. Aquela foi a melhor surpresa de todas! Enxugou os olhos com um lencinho de papel de uma caixinha que Callen prontamente ofereceu. Sempre tinha uma nas gavetas dos quartos de hospital. Ainda sentia muita culpa, sim. Mas agora teria a oportunidade de pedir perdão e agradecer por todas as coisas que ele já fez por ela.

Uma chance como estas acontece só uma vez na vida. Kensi não desperdiçaria.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- Você sabia que estão estudando a possibilidade do surfe entrar para as Olimpíadas? Agora vai ser impossível te tirar da praia. Surfista olímpico.**

Sam lia o caderno esportivo de uma revista enquanto conversava com o homem à sua frente. Uma perna cruzada em cima da outra, as costas apoiadas de forma preguiçosa no encosto da poltrona que as enfermeiras tão gentilmente colocaram no quarto. Não era a mais cara, nem a melhor para se dormir. Mas em comparação com as cadeiras normalmente usadas para as visitas aquilo era um luxo.

O Seal virou a página, só que não prestava mais atenção nas matérias, nos artigos ou nas fotos. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era distrair a cabeça e criar pensamentos positivos. Ele guardou a revista na gaveta de uma mesinha próxima, chegando a poltrona para mais perto da cama do rapaz. Apoiou os braços no colchão, olhando fixamente para o policial deitado e sedado.

Deeks tinha quase todo o tórax e abdômen enfaixados. O pulso ferido agora estava engessado e seguro numa tipóia azul. A última vez que Sam viu alguém cercado por tantas máquinas assim já fazia anos. E ele sentia exatamente o mesmo medo daquela época. Intubado, Deeks tinha toda a ajuda necessária para respirar sem que seu pulmão, ainda em processo de cura, se esforçasse. O barulho suave do respirador e os bips dos monitores eram os únicos sons além da voz de Sam naquele quarto.

Mesmo com todo o risco que ainda corria, Marty parecia sereno. Os olhos fechados sem esforço, o rosto adormecido deixando-o mais jovem do que ele realmente era. Não havia sofrimento ali. Ele parecia...em paz. E era precisamente isso que fazia o coração de Sam contorcer-se de medo.

 **\- Deeks, você precisa lutar. Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor amigo...droga, nem mesmo o melhor parceiro eu consegui ser. Mas se tem uma coisa que sempre admirei em você, foi a sua teimosia. Você sempre bateu o pé até mostrar que tem um ponto a provar. Então faça isso. Prove que você pode sair dessa, ok? Não se atreva a desistir.**

E então abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, apertando uma das mãos de Deeks. Quando ergueu os olhos novamente, resolveu falar sobre o caso.

 **\- Nós prendemos Radivilov. Ele também teve que passar por uma cirurgia. Callen atirou nele. Eu teria matado, mas o Callen sabia que você iria querer esse cara apodrecendo na cadeia. Fizemos um pente-fino em Vernon até acharmos o carregamento do soro. Você não vai acreditar...ele estava trancado. Dentro do leito do rio. O cara contratou mergulhadores profissionais só pra fazerem isso e depois os matou. Foi o último lugar em que procuramos. E só achamos porque tinha um tampo que um detector de metais acusou.**

Ele não largou a mão de Deeks. Esperava que, com isso, o rapaz soubesse que tinha alguém com ele, que ele estava seguro, que não havia mais gente covarde e psicótica atrás dele. Que não havia mais o que temer. E então continuou o relato.

 **\- A equipe de busca teve que tirar a caixa com todo o cuidado do mundo. Se aquele veneno vazasse no rio ia ser uma tragédia. Talvez milhares fossem afetados. E eu acho que a ideia do Radivilov era exatamente essa. Falando nele...comparamos seu DNA com o dele. Deeks...ele é apenas seu pai biológico. Na prática ele é o mesmo que nada na sua vida. Não se preocupe. Você nunca vai ser como ele.**

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

O médico responsável pelo tratamento de Deeks recebia visitas e perguntas diárias dos amigos do detetive. Isso não o incomodava e ele ficou até contente com a preocupação de todos. Sempre teve o pensamento fixo de que entes queridos ajudavam e muito na recuperação de pacientes.

No sétimo dia de coma induzido, Dr. Sanders informou que Deeks seria retirado do respirador, pois seu pulmão apresentava melhora significativa. Ainda o deixariam com uma máscara de oxigênio por mais dois dias. Também disse que a sedação seria diminuída aos poucos para auxiliar o despertar do policial. Deu um aviso a todos: Deeks poderia demorar algumas horas para acordar. Talvez um dia inteiro.

Ainda assim aquelas foram excelentes notícias. Kensi, que já tinha recebido alta e ia todos os dias ao hospital para visitar o parceiro, não conteve sua felicidade. Foi abraçada por Roberta, que naquele momento sentiu exatamente a mesma onda de alegria que teve no dia do nascimento do filho.

Callen e Sam respiraram aliviados, cumprimentando-se e trocando abraços.

Hetty apenas agradeceu ao Dr. Sanders, depois mantendo-se quieta e com um discreto sorriso.

Naquele momento nada poderia deixá-la mais satisfeita.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias pareceu um sonho. Seu cérebro mal conseguia processar as imagens. Às vezes ficavam claras, e depois embaralhavam-se como tinta dissolvida em água.

Uma voz começava a ecoar. Parecia vinda de fora e o tom era quase um sussurro. Ele sentiu uma carícia em sua testa, como se alguém afastasse suavemente seus cabelos. Depois a mão abaixou para sua bochecha. Ele conhecia aqueles gestos. Lembrava daquilo. Já não sentia algo assim há anos, mas lembrava. Não poderia ser...Bom demais pra ser verdade.

 **\- Marty? Pode me ouvir? Está na hora de acordar, querido.**

Ele conseguiu entender cada palavra e reconhecer aquela voz. Não é impossível, só poderia estar sonhando! Não ouvia aquela voz assim, tão perto, desde os dezoito anos! Ele mal percebeu quando moveu a cabeça e apertou os olhos. Não sentia incômodo algum. Na verdade todo o corpo estava relaxado no começo...Parecia estar dormindo o melhor dos sonos.

Ele deu um longo suspiro antes de abrir os olhos devagar. Tudo ainda estava borrado. Inclusive os rostos das duas pessoas que estavam com ele. Uma de cada lado da cama. Concentração...tinha que focar a vista. Fechou os olhos novamente, esforçando-se para não dormir - por mais tentador que isso fosse.

Esperou a sensação de peso no corpo passar um pouco e então voltou a abrir os olhos. Sentiu um dos braços imobilizado e alguma coisa em seu rosto, ficando um pouco assustado. Tentou tirar objeto que cobria seu nariz e boca. Alguém o deteve, segurando sua mão com tanto carinho que ele ficou surpreso quando viu quem era. Sua voz saiu ainda fraca e abafada pela máscara de oxigênio, mas ele estava ali; não havia mais traços daquela maldita droga. Ele voltou a ser Deeks.

 **\- Kensi...**

 **\- Oi! Oi, Deeks...que bom que você acordou!**

Ele tentou sentar-se, sendo impedido por uma suave mão em seu peito. Depois a parte superior da cama foi erguida alguns centímetros, para ele não precisar mais ficar reto no colchão. Sentiu um pouco de dor e gemeu, mas logo alguém deve ter apertado o botão para liberar algum medicamento, porque o incômodo passou em alguns minutos.

 **\- Bem-vindo de volta, meu amor...**

Ele ouviu a mesma voz que pediu para que acordasse. Não era de Kensi, com certeza. Ainda estava olhando para a agente quando ela sorriu e indicou com a cabeça de onde vinha a voz. Deeks virou o rosto devagar, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

Devia sua vida a ela. Todas as vezes que disse "eu te amo" e "muito obrigado" não pareciam o suficiente para a grandeza dos atos daquela mulher. Ela sempre foi sua heroína. Os olhos marejaram a alma encheu-se de leveza quando um beijo que não sentia há anos foi depositado em sua testa.

 **\- Mãe...**


	15. Conversa, perdão e recomeço

N.A.: Gostaria de avisar que a fanfic está em seus últimos capítulos. Talvez mais um ou dois, no máximo. Para vocês que acompanham, meu MUITO OBRIGADA! \o/ Meu recorde anterior de palavras foi batido nesta fanfic e sinto que, graças a vocês, atingi um novo nível!

Right now, the fanfic is on the last chapters. Maybe one or two more, no more than this. To all of you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! My previous personal writting record was beaten here and I feel, thanks to you, I raised the bar!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Ela foi em casa somente para tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa. Isso foi o que ficou repetindo para si, mas a verdade passava longe disso. Ela estava com vergonha. O coração pesado. A culpa consumindo sua alma.

Aquela cena não saía de sua cabeça e repetia-se como um DVD configurado em eterna repetição. Infelizmente ela não conseguia encontrar o botão 'parar'. Provavelmente ficou perdido em algum lugar dentro das lembranças.

Retirou com cuidado os curativos que ainda adornavam seus ferimentos, abriu a torneira do chuveiro sem mudar a temperatura e deixou a água fria bater em seu corpo. Ela precisava disso: um choque para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Para desacelerar o coração.

Encostou na parede e ergueu a cabeça, deixando a água passear por seu rosto e descer por seu pescoço. Sozinha, permitiu-se desabar e cair num choro soluçante. Um misto de medo e alívio que chegava a doer fisicamente.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Não estava na mesma ambulância que ele, pois mais que tenha praticamente implorado por isso. Só sabia que o carro em que estavam atingia praticamente a mesma velocidade que a ambulância que estava à frente. Havia uma terceira logo atrás e nela estava o monstro que quis transformar milhares de pessoas em meras marionetes. Claro que ele estava sob custódia policial e provavelmente nunca mais sairia das vistas das autoridades._

 _Chegaram ao hospital praticamente ao mesmo tempo, as três macas empurradas rapidamente pra dentro da emergência. Os gritos ecoavam e seus delírios insanos foram ouvidos por todo o setor. Ele não conseguia mais falar uma única língua e misturava palavras dos dois idiomas nos quais era fluente. Teve que ser sedado antes de ser encaminhado para exames e para a cirurgia._

 _Ela mesma percebeu quando a adrenalina deixou seu corpo e a exaustão tomou conta. O braço e o nariz ainda sangrando e os olhos começando a fechar-se. Já estava quase entregando-se ao sono quando ouvu um barulho alto, agudo e constante. As vozes agitadas da equipe médica fizeram todo o cansaço sumir novamente e seu rosto empalidecer ainda mais._

 _\- Estamos perdendo ele! Tragam o desfibrilador aqui, AGORA!_

 _Segundos depois ela viu o corpo do parceiro saltar da maca. A linha continuava reta e o barulho, initerrupto. Outra carga, outro salto, o rosto branco como papel, o corpo parecendo feito de pano._

 _\- Deeks, por favor...não faz isso, por favor..._

 _O tempo pareceu desacelerar. Tudo estava em câmera lenta e ela sequer notou quando alguém segurou sua mão ou quando uma agulha entrou em uma de suas veias._

 _E então o mundo pareceu voltar à sua velocidade normal e caótica no minuto seguinte._

 _\- Consegui pulso! Vamos, vamos, VAMOS JÁ!_

 _Ela viu a maca com Deeks sumir em meio aos médicos que corriam para salvar a vida do policial. Sua visão começou a embaçar naquele momento. Ela, que estava sentada, finalmente deixou o corpo desabar. Só não caiu porque foi amparada por alguém. Virou o rosto e notou que Callen estava logo ao seu lado, ajudando-a. Não conseguiu esconder a angústia presente em seus olhos._

 _\- Eu não queria, Callen...eu não queria atirar nele...Deeks, me perdoa..._

 _\- Eu sei, Kensi. Não foi sua culpa. Temos que culpar Radivilov, ele merece punição!_

 _Isso não a fez sentir-se menos triste. Aos poucos tudo virou um borrão e ela deixou-se levar pelo efeito dos medicamentos e pela inconsciência._

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Ela acordou no susto. Acabou cochilando com a cabeça recostada na bancada da cozinha. Mais uma vez aquela lembrança encheu sua cabeça e tirou qualquer chance de descanso que ela sonhava em ter. Respirou fundo e coçou os olhos com cuidado, pois não queria ferir a ponte nasal, que já enfrentava um processo doloroso de cura. Passou os dedos rapidamente pelos cabelos penteados e ainda úmidos, vestindo sua jaqueta e trancando a porta logo após sair de casa.

Entrou em seu carro e deu a partida, dirigindo até o hospital com o mesmo cuidado que tinha todos os dias ao volante: nenhum. Sua própria segurança não importava muito naquele momento. Ela deve ter ignorado diversos sinais vermelhos e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes pediu desculpas por ultrapassar pelo lado errado da pista. Nada daquilo importava. Porque havia algo muito mais importante a ser feito...e ela sabia.

Não conseguiria ter paz de espírito enquanto não tivesse uma longa e séria conversa com o parceiro.

Chegou na recepção e apenas anunciou que visitaria o detetive Deeks. As atendentes já a conheciam e apenas entregaram o crachá de visitante para ela, sempre sorridentes. Aqueles agentes passaram por um inferno nos últimos dias e elas ficaram felizes em poder ajudar, nem que fosse só um pouco.

Ao parar na entrada do quarto respirou fundo e sorriu cândida com a cena à sua frente. Roberta estava sentada ao lado da cama do filho, um livro aberto em seu colo e a história sendo contada com tons de voz que seguiam cada emoção contida nas páginas. Ela apenas admirou o quadro vivo e quase desejou estar ali desde o começo do livro.

Entrou no quarto com o máximo de cautela. Não queria assustar a mulher ou acordar o detetive. Pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Roberta, falando baixo.

 **\- Hey...lendo pra ele ou pra você mesma?**

 **\- Um pouco dos dois. Eu lia para ele quando...bom...quando Gordon não estava em casa.**

Kensi abaixou um pouco o rosto, o sorriso esmorecendo um pouco. Agora que ela sabia ao menos um pouco do sofrimento que foi a infância do parceiro, tinha a exata noção do porquê ele ter uma alegria quase infantil em simplesmente poder ver o nascer do sol, correr no calçadão da praia ou poder passear com Monty. Ela viu Roberta marcar a página e fechar o livro. Não conseguiu evitar o leve riso que escapou ao ver o título.

 **\- O Senhor dos Anéis? O Deeks gosta desse tipo de livro?**

 **\- O Deeks está aqui e gosta de muitos livros diferentes, Fern.**

Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que seu parceiro já tinha despertado. Só estava de olhos fechados, descansando enquanto a mãe lia. Ele ergueu um pouco o corpo com a ajuda de uma das mãos, já que o outro pulso ainda estava engessado e ficaria assim por pelo menos mais uma semana e meia. Não precisava mais da máscara de oxigênio, que foi substituída por uma pequena cânula nasal. Para quem chegou às portas da morte, Deeks apresentava uma melhora quase milagrosa.

Roberta levantou-se da cadeira e deixou o livro na mesinha próxima à janela. Depois beijou a testa do filho e falou algo em seu ouvido. Foi tão baixo que Kensi não conseguiu ouvir. Depois a senhora também beijou a bochecha da agente e sorriu, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Kensi ficou surpresa. Não imaginava que Roberta fosse falar com ela algum dia - imagine então demonstrar algum carinho! Sentiu que tinha traído a confiança da bondosa mulher. Respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira, olhando para o detetive, tentando iniciar aquela conversa de um jeito mais leve.

 **\- Eu prefiro Harry Potter, Deeks. Tem mais ação.**

 **\- Também gosto muito de Harry Potter. Tenho todos os livros e os filmes.**

 **\- Que bom, porque minha coleção está incompleta e posso usar a sua!**

Os dois riram, mas o movimento fez o detetive sentir um pouco de dor e ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se na respiração. Kensi esperou aquele momento passar e então segurou a mão do rapaz, sem conseguir olhar para o rosto dele.

 **\- Deeks...precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu.**

 **\- Kensi.**

 **\- Não, me deixa fazer isso. Eu preciso...fazer isso.**

Ela deixou os ombros caírem, mas a tensão permanecia em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Seu queixo tremeu e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, criando coragem para finalmente encarar o parceiro nos olhos.

 **\- Do que você se lembra? Eu preciso que você me conte.**

 **\- Nós...estávamos indo a um dos endereços do Radivilov...eu estava com o Sam e você com o Callen...eu acho que estávamos ao telefone, disso não lembro...aí nos fecharam, o carro capotou e eu apaguei...**

Ele coçou os cabelos, não porque precisava - mas porque tentava lembrar de mais detalhes dos últimos dias. Seu rosto perdeu um pouco da cor que havia recuperado, e sua voz abaixou um ou dois tons.

 **\- Eu estava num quarto...eu acho que era um quarto, porque tinha uma cama. O Radivilov entrou...naquela hora eu soube que é verdade. Ele é meu pai. Eu acho que fiz muita coisa ruim na última encarnação. O débito está sendo cobrado agora.**

 **\- Não. Nada disso é culpa sua, Deeks. Ele é um monstro, acha que é um deus que pode controlar a tudo e a todos. Não poupou sequer o próprio filho.**

Kensi segurou a mão dele com um pouco mais de força, entrelaçando os dedos. Deeks retribuiu o gesto e recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para o teto como se as imagens passassem numa tela de cinema. Um filme de horror. Seu corpo tremeu com as lembranças.

 **\- Eu lembro de tentar imobilizá-lo e alguém dar uma pancada na minha cabeça. Quando eu virei...era o Gordon. O cara que eu sempre chamei de 'pai' e que sempre me odiou. Depois eu apaguei de novo, e quando acordei, estava preso numa cadeira...ou poltrona. Ainda está tudo meio embaralhado...mas lembro do Brandel morrer. Um tiro à queima-roupa. E lembro do Radivilov...injetar aquele veneno em mim. Lembro de obedecer quando ele me chamou de 'Dmitri'...Eu...lembro de bater em você. Lembro de esfaquear você.**

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida. Ela não imaginava que Deeks lembrasse de alguma coisa sobre o período em que estava naquele transe maldito. Aquele soro era muito pior do que ela ousava imaginar. Notou que os olhos de Deeks estavam marejados e que ele não deixava as lágrimas caírem - provavelmente por medo de finalmente desabar.

 **\- Kensi...me perdoa. Eu queria parar, por dentro eu estava gritando por você. Do mesmo jeito que gritei pelo Callen e pelo Sam quando os vi...mas nada saiu. Meu corpo trabalhou contra a minha vontade. Eu lembro do tiro. Você fez o certo.**

 **\- Para...para. Deeks, para. Por favor.**

 **\- Mas eu...**

 **\- Não. Eu não fiz o certo. Eu não...você morreu. Eu vi você morrer bem na minha frente. Seu coração parou e você não estava respirando. Eu entendo se você nunca me perdoar. Eu vou entender se você quiser ficar longe, então eu mesma vou pedir meu afastamento do NCIS. Só quis vir aqui pra pedir o seu perdão, porque devo isso a você. Porque eu...me importo demais com você...**

Deeks não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela estava vendo tudo por uma perspectiva completamente errada. Ela não devia desculpa alguma! Toda vez que tentou interrompê-la ela não deixava. Ele não permitiria que ela jogasse a vida e a carreira no lixo por causa de uma culpa que não tinha a menor obrigação de carregar. Então fez a única coisa possível para calar a boca da agente.

A puxou para mais perto, quase fazendo-a deitar na cama com ele. E então colou seus lábios nos dela num beijo que começou tímido, mas logo avançou para movimentos lascivos e profundos. Ele largou a mão dela e passou a entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos escuros, até que tiveram que parar para respirar. Os olhos abriram-se. Ela encarando aquela imensidão azul; ele, admirando as orbes castanhas e tão exóticas.

 **\- Marty Deeks...o que foi isso?**

 **\- Isso foi o que estou tentando te dizer desde que você entrou por aquela porta. Sem você, não tenho motivo para ficar no NCIS. Você me faz acordar todo dia com uma boa motivação para ser alguém melhor. Você atirou em mim...e salvou a minha vida. Eu não sei como retribuir.**

 **\- Bom...outro beijo desses seria um bom começo...Marty.**

 **\- Desde quando você me chama de 'Marty'?**

 **\- Desde hoje. Pode ir se acostumando.**

 **\- Ah...então tudo bem!**

Ele a puxou para mais um beijo, ainda mais profundo e longo que o primeiro. Até sua frequência cardíaca aumentou e o medidor acusou isso. Uma enfermeira veio apressada ver o que acontecia mas, ao testemunhar o beijo, apenas afastou-se, sorrindo discretamente e sentindo uma pequena onta de inveja da morena que estava saboreando os lábios do policial tão bonito.

Kensi afastou-se depois de um tempo, ligeiramente ofegante. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Deeks.

 **\- O que a sua mãe te contou?**

 **\- Hum?**

 **\- Antes dela sair. Sussurrou alguma coisa no seu ouvido, me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu. O que ela disse?**

 **\- Ah, sim...ela disse " _Não a perca. Eu gosto dela_ ". Eu concordo com ela.**

Kensi ficou vermelha como um morango e um sorriso lindo e aberto surgiu. Finalmente sentiu o coração leve e a alma lavada de toda a culpa.

E agora só precisava ajudar Deeks em sua recuperação. Aquele foi um bom começo.


	16. O passado fica no passado

N.A.: CHEGAMOS AO FIM! Este é o último capítulo, minha gente. Obrigada por me ajudarem e darem aquela força maravilhosa para a fanfic chegar até aqui! Followers e reviews são muito importantes, gente. Sem isso, o(a) ficwritter pode perder toda a animação para continuar a história.

Vocês são lindos demais, porque me deram forças e espírito para continuar e concluir! Muito obrigada!

AND is the last chapter, guys! Thanks for help me and give me the guts to write the fanfic until the very end! Followers and reviews are very important, folks. Whitout it, the ficwritter may lose all spirit and inspiration to continue the story.

You all are so lovely, 'cause give me the spirit to cheer up, to continue and to finish! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens originais desta fanfic são realmente meus.

NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Marty recebeu alta do hospital na bela manhã de um sábado que prometia ser lindo. Ele ainda não foi liberado para surfar, nadar ou fazer corridas longas, porém o ar praiano seria benéfico para sua cura caso ele fizesse leves caminhadas pela manhã ou ao final da tarde.

Ele vestiu as roupas que Roberta trouxe do apartamento dele. A vizinha, sempre solícita ao cuidar de Monty, viu quando a senhora chegou junto com Kensi. Como já tinha visto a agente por ali antes, entregou a cópia das chaves e, quando soube da internação de Deeks, desejou melhoras a ele.

O detetive foi levado para casa por Kensi no carro dela. Desde os beijos trocados no hospital, a relação deles evoluiu. Naquele momento eles gostavam de dizer que estavam "em estágio de paquera" - apesar de todo mundo já saber que a coisa ia muito além disso.

Assim que chegou em seu apartamento percebeu o aroma delicioso de lasanha que preenchia o ar. A especialidade de sua mãe. Ele deixou a mente viajar nas poucas lembranças que poderiam ser chamadas de "boas" na sua infância.

Kensi já ia para a cozinha quando a vizinha e o namorado trouxeram Monty. O cachorro praticamente voou pra cima de Deeks, latindo e expressando a felicidade de ter seu dono de volta em casa. O rapaz brincou com o cão e o abraçou, logo depois agradecendo ao casal por cuidarem tão bem do animal. Eles cumprimentaram Deeks com abraços e apertos de mão, desejando melhoras e bom retorno antes de saírem.

Ele sentou-se no sofá, tomando cuidado em não mover-se bruscamente, a fim de evitar o incômodo que ainda estava presente em seu corpo. Mal tinha recostado a cabeça numa almofada e alguém bateu à porta. Ele fez menção de levantar-se, mas Roberta logo apareceu.

 **\- Não, não. Pode ficar sentado aí mesmo. Eu abro.**

 **\- Mãe, antes de abrir a porta...**

 **\- Ver pelo olho-mágico quem é. Marty, eu não nasci ontem.**

Ele riu de canto e a mulher verificou quem batia à porta. Logo abriu e cumprimentou os dois homens que entraram à convite de Roberta. Ao ver quem eram, Marty levantou-se devagar, apesar dos protestos da mãe.

Sam e Callen entraram sem muita pressa, porém simpáticos ao presenciar a cena à frente deles.

 **\- Mãe, eu estou bem!**

 **\- E eu sou Papai-Noel. Por favor, não deixem que ele se esforce muito.**

 **\- Mãe!**

 **\- Já estou saindo, já estou saindo. Eu sei quando sou derrotada. Vou...deixar vocês conversarem.**

Ela voltou para a cozinha, onde Kensi já abria uma garrafa de vinho que ela comprou no caminho para o apartamento do detetive. A agente já sabia da visita dos colegas de equipe, então nem se deu ao trabalho de sair da cozinha; aquela era uma conversa só entre eles três.

Sam cumprimentou Deeks com um aperto de mãos. Logo em seguida o puxou para um abraço rápido, bagunçando os cabelos já não muito arrumados do rapaz. Callen também apertou sua mão e, logo em seguida, deu dois leves tapinhas no ombro do policial.

 **\- Como você está, Deeks?**

 **\- Ahn...eu vou...indo. Ainda um pouco dolorido, mas nada que não tenha sentido antes. O que vocês estão fazendo em pé? Senta aí!**

Ele deixou o sofá para os dois e ficou numa poltrona que geralmente usava para assistir ao canal de esportes. Pegou uma pequena almofada branca e coral que sempre ficava ali e deixou-a recostada na nuca. Sam e Callen sentaram no sofá, Monty logo ao lado do móvel, deitado no chão e olhando a tudo com interesse.

 **\- Deeks, nós precisamos conversar.**

 **\- Eu sei. Não vai mais acontecer. Foi vacilo meu, de novo. Eu sei disso. Desculpem.**

 **\- O que...Deeks, como diabos isso pode ser culpa sua?!**

Marty apenas deu de ombros, cabeça baixa e olhar perdido. Ele não sabia explicar, só tinha a certeza de que as coisas ruins que aconteciam geralmente o envolviam de alguma forma.

Naquele momento Sam percebeu uma coisa que acabava machucando - e muito - o detetive e ligação entre a Polícia e o NCIS: ele sempre aceitava quando Sam ou Callen jogavam a culpa de qualquer coisa nas costas dele. Mesmo que ele não fosse realmente o responsável por algum erro. Depois de ver essa reação e escutar os relatos de Roberta com relação aos abusos sofridos por ela e por Deeks, o Seal sentiu algo contorcer-se dentro de si.

 **\- Deeks... Hetty e sua mãe nos contaram o que Brandel fez na sua infância. Não tudo, é claro, mas contaram...coisas. Você não tem culpa de nada.**

 **\- Eu vejo da seguinte forma: se eu não tivesse nascido, minha mãe não sofreria nas mãos de dois dos piores homens que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer.**

 **\- Então você está vendo as coisas pelo ângulo errado. Olha pra mim.**

Callen falou pela primeira vez, e Sam apenas concordou mentalmente em deixar o amigo tentar convencer Deeks de que as coisas não eram nada da forma como ele pensava. Ele notou o momento em que Deeks ergueu timidamente o rosto, as orbes azuis-cobalto encarando o rosto do líder da equipe.

 **\- Quando Hetty me avisou que você seria integrado à equipe, eu resisti. Não, isso é um eufemismo; eu odiei. Isso até o primeiro caso em que trabalhamos juntos. Como é que pode alguém ter uma velocidade de pensamento tão rápida? Aí eu fui pesquisar sobre você. O que eu encontrei foi um cara extremamente inteligente e muito humilde. Não deixou toda essa esperteza subir à cabeça. Alguém que poderia ser rico com uma cabeça destas, mas prefere usar o talento que tem pra ajudar as pessoas. Alguém que passou pelo inferno mais de uma vez e voltou mais forte.**

Foi então que Deeks percebeu que havia algo muito além do trabalho no NCIS que o ligava a Callen; suas histórias de vida, de certa forma, tornaram-se parecidas. Ambos com passados turbulentos e que poderiam revelar o pior deles. Só que isso não aconteceu. Os dois superaram todas as adversidades que uma infância infernal pode proporcionar e tornaram-se pessoas admiráveis.

Callen viu isso em Deeks assim que entendeu o que aconteceu na vida do detetive. Deeks, por outro lado, ainda estava tentando compreender como conseguiu escapar do que viveu e aprendeu a ser uma pessoa melhor.

 **\- Eu entendi o motivo da Hetty ter nos trocado naquele dia. Foi para eu parar de ser teimoso e finalmente ver o que ela e Kensi vêem em você. Não vou dizer que mudei totalmente de ideia...mas digamos que 60 por cento do caminho já foi percorrido.**

 **\- Somos dois, Sam. Você não é esse muro de seriedade que construiu. Tem um coração. Eu acho que todos nós temos nossos disfarces.**

Marty falou aquilo num fio de voz, porém havia um meio-sorriso ali. Sam levantou-se do sofá e o puxou para um abraço amistoso, que o detetive retribuiu de imediato. Callen tambem ficou de pé e apenas falou em voz alta o que os três pensavam naquele momento.

 **\- Então vai ser bom deixarmos estes disfarces de lado. Entre amigos não há necessidade disso.**

Não demorou para a voz de Roberta ecoar da cozinha. A comida estava pronta e, de acordo com Kensi, eles estavam "intimados a almoçar naquele exato minuto". Sem espaço para resposta eles apenas seguiram para a cozinha, onde o aroma de comisa caseira já preenchia o ar.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Ele voltaria ao trabalho em dois dias. Antes da sua "folga" acabar, ele resolveu aproveitar o tempo. Pegou sua prancha, colocou a guia na coleira de Monty e ambos foram à praia. Ele deixou sua carteira e o celular numa toalha onde o cachorro prontamente deitou-se. Deeks pegou sua prancha, envolveu o gesso que tiraria na manhã seguinte com um plástico protetor e caiu na água salgada do seu amado oceano.

Remou por alguns minutos e percebeu que sim, teria o equilíbrio necessário para surfar. Mas só de ficar ali, sentado na prancha, sentindo a maré embalar seu corpo e sua alma...aquilo já o fazia sentir-se em casa novamente. O vento praiano pareceu levar embora alguns dos piores medos do jovem detetive, deixando alguma esperança em tempos melhores à frente.

Depois de quase uma hora na água ele voltou à areia. Andava sem pressa em direção às suas coisas quando percebeu que tinha alguém junto a Monty, coçando as orelhas do animal. Ao finalmente aproximar-se, viu que a pessoa era Hetty. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir, porque aquela mulher sempre sabia onde seus agentes estavam - mesmo que ele não fosse um. Fincou a prancha na areia e sentou-se na toalha, ficando ao lado da diretora de operações e do amado cão.

 **\- Você perdeu a lasanha da senhora Roberta. O pessoal adorou.**

 **\- Eu soube que o almoço foi bem-sucedido. Especialmente com a senhorita Blye.**

Na mesma hora o rosto de Marty corou e ele coçou os cabelos loiros. O riso saiu tímido e envergonhado, logo substituído pela serenidade nos olhos muito azuis. Ele sabia. Aquela não era somente uma visita amistosa.

 **\- Você não veio aqui só pra ver como estou. O que posso fazer por você hoje, Hetty?**

A pequena mulher tirou uma pasta parda de sua bolsa. Ficou de frente para o detetive e a entregou para ele.

 **\- Aqui estão todas as informações sobre o caso de seu pai biológico. Ele vai ser condenado, eu te dou esta garantia. Mas...existem certos arranjos que devem ser concluídos, senhor Deeks. Demyan Radivilov tem uma respeitável riqueza acumulada. Com a prisão, o julgamento e a confirmação de seu parentesco, você tornou-se o único herdeiro dele. Depois da investigação governamental, tudo passará para o seu nome.**

 **\- Eu não quero um centavo vindo daquele homem.**

 **\- Senhor Deeks, eu entendo a sua revolta, mas...**

 **\- Não tem "mas", Hetty. Aliás, me expressei mal. Na verdade eu não quero um centavo vindo daquele _monstro_.**

Hetty quase sorriu com as palavras de seu contato. Claro que ele agiria assim. Sempre foi honesto e não mudaria agora. Já sabia disso muito antes de entrar em contato com a Polícia ou com o próprio detetive. Nunca disse isso a ninguém, mas Deeks conquistou sua admiração antes mesmo de começar a trabalhar com o NCIS.

 **\- Talvez a minha mãe queira. Ela merece um mínimo de compensação pelo que passou.**

 **\- Eu já perguntei a ela. Curioso...ela disse a mesma coisa. Que não queria nada, e que se alguém merecia esta herança, este alguém é você. Você não precisa ficar com ele. Mas pode usá-lo para uma causa maior.**

Deeks olhou para o mar, esperando que o vento gelado e o som das ondas quebrando trouxessem alguma resposta para suas dúvidas. Para sua surpresa, trouxeram. Ele usaria sim aquele dinheiro, mas não para si. Não precisava de toda aquela fortuna e nem se quisesse conseguiria gastar tudo aquilo. Teria netos e eles ainda viveriam em pleno conforto antes daquela herança absurda acabar. Então ele faria algo maior.

 **\- Vou criar uma rede de assistência para famílias em risco. Minha mãe e eu sofremos muito, não quero mais ninguém passando pelo mesmo. Mas tem que ser anônimo. Não quero o crédito por nada.**

 **\- Posso ajudar com isso.**

 **\- Obrigado, Hetty...isso significa muito.**

 **\- Tem outra coisa na pasta. Se puder ler, eu ficarei grata.**

Ele ficou curioso e deu uma olhada. Além do relatório e do registro de herança, havia três folhas grampeadas e separadas. Ele as retirou e leu com atenção, percebendo então que era seu formulário de aplicação para integração ao NCIS. A única coisa que faltava para seguir carreira na agência e sair da Polícia de Los Angeles. Ele não conseguiu evitar o riso leve e olhou para a diretora, depois mirando novamente o mar.

 **\- Eu agradeço a oportunidade, Hetty...mas ainda não estou pronto para deixar a Polícia.**

 **\- Ah, eu sei disso, senhor Deeks. Isso é para você entender uma coisa que parece não ter ficado clara.**

 **\- E o que é?**

 **\- Não importa aonde você esteja ou o que esteja fazendo. Você não está sozinho. Então não se sinta assim.**

Deeks respirou fundo, dando um leve tapinha nas costas da diretora e um afago na cabeça de Monty, que dormia sem a menor preocupação.

O pôr-do-sol foi um dos mais lindos que Deeks já teve a alegria de presenciar.

Talvez porque não havia mais a névoa da culpa e da dúvida em sua mente.

Agora, quem sabe, ele poderia seguir com sua vida.

Porque o importante não é de onde se vem. É o que se faz com isso.

Afinal de contas...o passado era somente isso: passado.

Ele tinha todo um presente para viver.

E um futuro para melhorar.

FIM.


End file.
